It's All Started From Small Thing
by NoobsFiction
Summary: Some random story about Admiral and Fubuki who might not even have a plot...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I write this fanfic because of writer block for my other fanfics and because every time I read Kancolle fanfics, my mind started to make some plot for some freaking story. So, don't expect too much from this. If there are OOC character, strange plot, stupid writing, crazy ideas, nonsense crap, or this story is just plain bad that you will burn this story(or its file) into incinerator or deepest pit on the hell, I'm very sorry with that. THIS STORY MIGHT NOT UPDATE REGULARLY, I warn all of you. Taking care of 3 kids (fanfics) is already hard enough for me. Once again, I'm sorry if this story is bad. I hope you can enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1

It's All Started From Small Thing

When It's All Started

 _Ah, it's been a long time since I open this diary. I never though that all of this happened. Well, if you don't know what I'm talking about and what's going on, let me tell you this story…._

 **Fubuki's POV**

Hello everyone, I'm Fubuki, the first from Fubuki-class destroyer. I'm sometimes called Special-class destroyer. That's because I'm the destroyer that said changed all the destroyers in the world! I still can't imagined some I got some achievement like that! That's because of Washington Naval Treaty that capped the limit of weight of all class of warships. I'm the first destroyer who designed after the treaty. I'm proud of that, but I also feel sad about other warships. Tosa-san from Tosa-class battleship must be scuttled because of that treaty. It's also happened to Amagi-class battleship, but they got better fate. Instead, they are converted into aircraft carriers. But, because of an earthquake, Amagi-san's hull got badly damaged to the point she must be scrapped. So, Kaga-san took her place for the conversion. Sometimes, I still feel bad that Akagi-san and Kaga-san must lose their sister ships. But, that happened a long time ago. Now, the war already ended, but we face a new enemy that threatens humanity.

The Abyssal.

The Abyssal are humanoid creature that appeared from the deep of the sea. They said that Abyssals are here to take over the world. Although Abyssals are humanoid creature, they are equipped with warships weaponry. They have their own class based on their weaponry. They already cost Japan a lot because of their attacks on our country. Started from a small raid into an attack that took much of our sea territory into their control. Long we tried to fight them. We started to lose the war until our discovery.

Kanmusu.

Kanmusu is a girl that created to fight the abyssal. We used warships weaponry but downscaled to our size. They still hit like they originally did, though. Basically, a human but can equipped with cannons and torpedoes. Our discovery started to even the tides of war. No longer we must issued a defense every time they attacked. Now, we started to regain 60% of our sea territory. But, that's still far from victory. Abyssal still roam out there with unknown strength and we are ready to protect our country from them.

Putting all that aside, this is the first day I attended the Naval Base! I was just commissioned recently. So, I already know all the basic but my practical score is still blank. I don't know if I can do well. I hope I can become a good Kanmusu!

Then I arrived at the Naval Base. It said Kure Naval Base. I was surprised to see that name but then I remembered that the actual Kure Naval Base was already gone. So, I entered the naval base and of course, my first destination was administration office to report my commission to the naval base. When I walked in, a woman with a long black hair and wore glassed greeted me.

"You must be the newly commissioned ship here, right?" that woman greeted me.

Then I gave her a formal introduction "Yes, I'm Fubuki, first from Fubuki-class destroyer, I hope we can get along."

The woman replied back with an introduction "Good afternoon, Fubuki-san, my name is Ooyodo from Ooyodo-class light cruiser. I hope we can get along too." She offered me her hand as sign of trust. I took her hand and do a handshake with her.

She then smiled at me and said "Now, Fubuki-san, let's go to administration office to see for your assignment."

"Hai, Ooyodo-san." I said and followed her.

The base is not too crowded that day so I looked around. And then, I just realized something: This naval base is huge! I was dumbstruck by how big it is. I'm informed that this is one of that larger base, but that doesn't stopped me from being dumbstruck by how big the base is. I saw a small area designed for training, a field for training, a dojo I assumed for aircraft carriers, a VERY big dorm, a quite big office for a naval base and so many others! I mean, seriously! This is by no means larger than standard.

We entered the office. And then I realized that this building is also a school. That explained why the building is big. Then, I saw the sign of administration office. She entered first and I followed her.

When we're inside, I saw 4 destroyers talking about something. I assumed that they're destroyers because they are the same size as me and they wore sailor uniform, which mostly used by destroyers.

"Ah, this is so tiring. Why do we go for an expedition again? It's very unladylike." The girl who has a dark purple hair said.

"it's that or you can't do an expedition better than me? A girl with brown messy hair mocked her.

"Hey, I'm the leader class of Akatsuki class. Of course I can do better job than you! The girl with purple hair retorted.

"Huwawawa, please don't fight nanodesu, Akatsuki-chan, Ikazuchi-chan." A girl with her brown hair clipped to the back try to cool down the situation. Although I saw from her face that she wanted to cry.

"Khorosho." A girl with long silver hair said monotonly.

The situation looked very bad to me. I want interrupted them, but Ooyodo do that faster than me.

"Guys, please keep it down." Ooyodo said calmly.

"No, I don't want to! Not until she-" the girl with purple hair who is either named Ikazuchi or Akatsuki, said until she saw me.

"Ne, Ikazuchi-chan, did you know her?" Akatsuki said pointing at me.

Ikazuchi then looked at me and put her finger on her chin "I think I never see her." Ikazuchi said. I was relieved that both Ikazuchi and Akatsuki weren't serious.

"Everyone, I will introduce her to you." Ooyodo-san made a presenting sign "Her name is Fubuki from Fubuki-class destroyer. She's just commissioned here. I hope all of you can get along with her from today."

"I hope we can get along." I said and gave a smile.

Akatsuki took the first chance to introduce herself "Hi, my name is Akatsuki, first from Akatsuki-class, I hope we can get along."

Then the rest followed.

"I'm Ikazuchi, third of Akatsuki-class. Nice to meet you." Ikazuchi introduced herself.

"I'm Inazuma, fourth of Akatsuki-class. Nice to meet you nanodesu." Inazuma introduced herself. Inazuma and Ikazuchi look alike so maybe it will take time to see the difference of these two.

"And this is Hibiki, second of Akatsuki class. She rarely talk though." Akatsuki introduced the silver haired girl.

"They call me Phoenix for a reason." Is what Hibiki said to me. Maybe it's related to her past.

"Nice to meet you all, everyone." I said to them.

Ooyodo-san walked to her office table and took a seat "I will register your data. It might take a while, so please be patient."

I just nodded at her. While waiting for my registration, I remembered to ask Akatsuki-chan about what happened earlier.

"Akatsuki-chan, what are you doing here earlier?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh, that. We just reported our expedition result." Akatsuki-chan answered.

"Eh? In administration office? I though you reported it directly to admiral." I answered surprised. Well, it's not mandatory to give your report directly to admiral. But, it's rare to give the report second-handed except it's an emergency.

"Yeah, we also wanted to do that. But we never saw our admiral before nanodesu." Inazuma-chan said.

"Never see your admiral before? Did you mean rarely see him?" I asked them. There's no way that ship girls never see their admiral before.

"No, literally. She never showed her face before. I think only Hoshou-san and Mamiya-san who ever saw her on person. Even they only remember her partially. So we never get an real image of her personality or how she looked." Akatsuki-chan said.

Now it's really blew me off. This base commanded by an admiral that never SHOW HER FACE AT ALL!? How is this base can operate normally!? How about sortie, expedition, resource and stuff? Did she put all the workload on her secretary ship?! I feel sorry for her.

My face must be showing what I'm thinking because Ooyodo-san immediately answered all the questions that appeared in my mind "Don't worry, Fubuki-san. She does give the instruction of what to do. And she's quite good in it. Our supply of resources never dropped to the point we can't do anything for Kanmusu. And the secretary ship will sent the paperwork to admiral first, and she will give a list. And nothing seems to be wrong until now. Only minor accident happened and that problems usually will be solved in short time."

Curiosity now filled my mind with questions. On top of all of that, a question piqued my interest most "How she received the report?"

I don't realized that I blurted it out so Ooyodo-san answered that question "You will see."

The Akatsuki sisters giggled and I can only blushed from embarrassment from asking the question.

The door knocked again. Ooyodo-san said "come in" and then a girl with short red hair and wearing sailor uniform with green color complemented it come into Administration office.

"Excuse me." She said shyly "I'm here to reported our expedition."

"Ah, perfect timing, Mutsuki-san." Ooyodo-san said "I also wanted to tell you something."

After she collected the report, she asked "What is it, Ooyodo-san?"

"This is Fubuki from Fubuki-class. She will be entering the Torpedo Squad Three from now on. Please tell other members that." Ooyodo-san introduced me to Mutsuki-chan.

"I'm Mutsuki from Mutsuki-class. I hope we can get along, Fubuki-chan." Mutsuki-chan introduced herself and then gave a smile to me.

"Same here, Mutsuki-chan." I said to her.

"Now your registration is complete, Mutsuki-san can show you where the dorm is." Ooyodo-san said.

Before leaving, both of us thanked her. When we walked on the hallway, a girl with long blonde hair was running towards us. We stopped on our track.

"I was searching for you, Mutsuki-chan. Where did you go, poi?" the girl pouted to Mutsuki-chan.

"Reporting our expedition and bring our new member!" Mutsuki-chan said happily to the girl "This is Fubuki, our new member. I hope you two can get along!"

The girl looked at me and introduced herself " My name is Yuudachi from Shiratsuyu class, poi. I hope we can get along, poi!"

"Nice to meet you, Yuudachi-chan." I introduced myself to her.

"So, What are we waiting for? Let's go, Poi!" Yuudachi-chan said and grabbed Mutsuki-chan hand and run. I was grabbing Mutsuki-chan's hand so I was also dragged by her. When we are running towards my new dorm, my mind though that this will be interesting.

Especially about that Admiral.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's All Started from Small Thing

Sortie

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

We entered the dorm building which I can't believe is that big. Yuudachi-chan decided to let us walk to the dorm. She has so much energy that she still rambled to Mutsuki-chan about Mutsuki-chan left her alone earlier when we tried to catch our breath. Mutsuki-chan tried to apologized to her about earlier, but it's Yuudachi-chan still pouted at her. I smiled a little looking at both of them. Although something like this happened, that's what make us as one. Even when we are in time like this, our identity, human as a social creature still respected as one.

Not realizing what happened, we arrived, for me, my new dorm. It has a sign written 'Torpedo Squad Three' nailed on the right side. We opened the wooden door.

"Pardon for the intrusion." I said as a sign of hospitality.

"Make yourself at home, Fubuki-chan." Mutsuki-chan said. I checked for my belongings to make sure that it's there. All my belongings are there so I started to scanned the room. It's quite a big room, but simple. There's a triple bunk beds on the left side which is quite big for us. In front of bunk beds, there's a wooden table. There's a window on the center of wall near the bunk beds. On the right side of the room, there's a closet. It's for our belongings and I assume a small table to be used as kotatsu for winter. While the floor used woods, half of the floor was covered with tatami mats. This feel so right-at-home! Maybe because there's no major western influence in this room that I feel comfortable in such a short time. This room is what people defined as 'Japanese room' when people think of one.

Then, I wondered, where's the other members? So I asked Mutsuki-chan.

"Mutsuki-chan, where are the others and where they live?" I asked her.

"The three other members are Sendai trio and they lived just beside our room. Let me show you there." Mutsuki-chan and then left the room with me following her. The room is just few steps away from ours. She knocked the door.

"Alright, come in." a voice said from behind the door.

"Excuse me." Mutsuki-chan said and opened the door.

There I saw three girls wearing uniform with orange-black color scheme. Their hairstyles are all different though. There's the one with long hair, a twintails, and curled.

"What is it, Mutsuki-chan?" the girl with twintails asked sleepily. Looks like she just awake 15 minutes ago.

"I'm here to introduced our new member." Mutsuki-chan said. I can still hear a bit of excitement fro the way she talked.

When she heard the words "new member", she immediately awake with no sign of sleepiness she showed earlier. It's gone, COMPLETELY GONE! There's no way that people can shook off their sleepiness in less than a second. I feel that this base is full of strange people.

Feeling self-conscious, I introduced myself "My name is Fubuki from Fubuki-class. I will be assigned to Torpedo Squad Three from now on. I hope we can get along." I said and bowed a bit.

The other girls stood beside the girl with twintails. The girl with curled hair introduced herself first.

"Nice to meet you, Fubuki-chan! I'm Naka the Fleet Idol, third ship of Sendai-class!" Naka-san introduced herself with excitement.

Then the girl with long hair introduced herself "I'm Jintsuu, second of Sendai-class. I hope we can get along." Jintsuu-san introduced herself. Her way of talk is very calming.

Then the girl which I assumed Sendai-san introduced herself "Welcome to Torpedo Squad Three, Fubuki! I'm Sendai, first of Sendai-class and also flagship of this division. I hope we can get along." Sendai-san said. I can sense aura of leadership from her, completely different from literally 5 minutes ago.

"Same here." I said to them.

Then an alarm ringed, sign of an announcement. From there, I heard Ooyodo-san's voice "Torpedo Squad Three, please report to briefing room. I repeat, Torpedo Squad Three, please report to briefing room."

"What, a sortie?" I asked them. My mind is filled with nervousness and excitement at the same time.

Sendai-san grinned as a sign of accepting the challenge "Looks like it." She walked to front of us and said "Let's go. We don't want to make Nagato-san wait for us."

Them it hit me. the one who will briefed us is Nagato-san herself!? I might forget about all of Kanmusu identity before they became Kanmusu, but there's no way I can forget about Nagato-san! She was long remained as Japan pride. Flagship for both combined fleet and IJN isn't a small feat. One of the Big Seven, known for her bravery. She might be what we defined as a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we went to briefing room.

.

.

We arrived in front of briefing room. Sendai-san knocked the door and entered the room with rest of us followed and there she stood.

A long black hair, red eyes, a top and a miniskirt with white-black color scheme, and wear a sign of the Rising Sun. She's looked and act so charismatic. I immediately feel self-respect for her.

"Torpedo Squad Three, reporting!" Sendai-san said and give a salutation to her. The rest of us followed.

She gave her salutation and said "My name is Nagato and I will brief all of you. Today, there will be a sortie for Torpedo Squad Three. The task are to defense a supply depot on nearby island. There are some reports of abyssal showing up near the island. The attack isn't very big, but there still 5 units of instant repair unit and some resources that will be better in our use than them. We predicted that there will be 2 destroyers and 2 light cruisers. The enemy might not be big, but caution still definitely advised. The sortie will started at 1400. Are there any questions?"

All of us just stand as sign of no problem.

"Alright, dismissed!" She commanded and all of us left the room. I checked the time and there's only 30 minutes left before our sortie. I feel so nervous and excited! Excited because this will be my first sortie, or sailing on the sea. And nervous because of 'what will happened if I messed up?' 'Will I be a hinder instead of a help to them?' 'What if one of us sank?'. All of those negative thoughts appeared in my mind. Ah, keep your head straight, Fubuki! Just don't try to messed up and everyone will be okay. But those thoughts keep appearing in my mind! My mind is torn between excitement and nervousness. I don' t realize how much I though about it until someone called me.

"Fubuki-chan, are you alright?" Mutsuki-chan called me. Her face showed that she's quite worried to my situation.

"Ah, I'm alright." I said and gave her a fake laugh.

"it's almost time for sortie, are you nervous?" she still asked me with the same expression.

"J-Just a bit." I lied to her. Of course I am! My mind is about to burst from thinking about that!

"I'm glad." She said relieved " Just calm down and everything will be alright, okay?"

Hearing that words, I feel a bit less tense than before. Still nervous, but not like before. So I thanked her "Arigatou, Mutsuki-chan."

She just nodded slightly. And so, I followed her to shipyard for armaming.

In 5 minutes, we arrived at the shipyard. There are 6 pads for 6 ships. On the right side of them, each has a screen to tell what type and what class they are for. I looked for Fubuki-class destroyer and it's between Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan. I was so relieved! At least they are destroyers, the same as me.

As soon as everyone on the pads, the machines do their work. The pad started to lift us. Then, in my case, there are 4 robotic arms that put the boots onto my feet. The boots parts split into two, so each arms put the boots parts into it's location and fused it. After that, the arms installed the chimney on our back. It has 2 straps like a backpack, so I wear it first and the arms fused it. On the last part, they put on my armaments. 2 of the arms installed torpedo tubes on each sides of my thighs. The cannon are fused with similar style to the chimney, so I grabbed the gun and the arms fused it. The last arm checked if there's something wrong with the process. After that, the arms are back to their position.

"Torpedo Squad Three, ready to sortie!" Sendai-san said. After that, she's the first who leave the shipyard. The style for every ships, at least in my division, are the same. You started the engine until it's fast enough to boost on high speed from a runway inside the , everyone followed her. I'm the last who sortied from there.

After we sortied from the base, there's one thing that I must say: THIS IS REALLY HARD TO CONTROL! I mean, seriously! This is like ice-skating but harder or run on top of a floor full of oil and tried to be stable. IT WAS HARD! I barely have control of myself! I almost collided with a rock!

"Fubuki-chan are you alright?" Mutsuki-chan asked me, apparently know something's going on with me. Everyone also looked at me. Ugh, this might turn bad…

"I-I'm alright, Mutsuki-chan!" I said but my action said otherwise because I almost slipped again for how many times I lost track of it.

"Fubuki-chan, don't tell me you…"Mutsuki-chan paused a bit and continued "Never do any sailing before?!" I'm done…

"EH?!" Is what everyone said after hearing that. I can only sighed as sign of surrender.

"Why you didn't say anything, Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki-chan asked me out of worry and surprised, rather than anger.

"Yeah, why, poi?" Yuudachi-chan also asked worried about me. I looked at everyone's face. Contradicted with what I though, all of them are worried about me.

"Uh…Ano….I spaced out for quite a while before sortie…." I said before quickly apologized "I'm sorry,everyone!"

Sendai-san sighed at the situation "We can't do anything for this." Then she asked me "Fubuki, can you at least dodge enemy's fire?"

"Yeah, I can. If it's just either sailing or shooting, i can do it." I said confidently.

She smiled a bit and said "At least, we can go home together." I was very touched by her words.

Some minutes later, we arrived on the supply depot. We started to guard around the island. Then I heard Jintsuu-san said "Enemy fleet detected! 2 destroyers and 2 light cruisers!"

Sendai-san then give us order "Jintsuu, Naka, form a line and take care of light cruisers. Destroyers, engaged the destroyers and defend Fubuki! I will try to support you both!"

We immediately followed the order. Jintsuu-san and Naka-san immediately engaged the light cruisers while Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan, and me engaged the destroyers. Because I lack the skill for multitasking, I only used my cannon to supported them. Although some of them hits, they don't cause a fatal damage to abyssals. Both Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan used their torpedoes to finished the abyssal. Although only a or two hits them, it already caused the abyssal to sunk . Because the destroyers are already gone, we supported Jintsuu-san and Naka-san.

After quite sometimes, we finally finished the fight. I was so happy that we get through this! We already cheered each other. And then something unexpected happened…..

"HQ, this is Torpedo Squad Three. We are-"

A ship firing salvo at us.

We looked from where it came from. And we saw the silhouette of the abyssal. An abyssal heavy cruiser engaging us.

"Don't engage. Just try to avoid the fire!" Sendai-san told us.

Then we tried to avoid the fire. We hide on other smaller island. Naka-san and Jintsuu-san already lightly damaged. My mind started to think about something.

"How about distraction?" I asked them.

"What?" Sendai-san asked me from the radio.

"Can I get information about how much torpedoes each of you have?" I asked them.

"Naka and I are already out." Jintsuu-san told us.

"I still have 2." Sendai-san said.

"I'm out, poi." Yuudachi-chan said.

"I still got 3 of them." Mutsuki-chan said.

"Okay, here's the plan. I will fire full salvo at her. No way she will ignore those, so she will moved away from torpedoes. That's when Mutsuki-chan will launched her torpedoes. If it doesn't hit, Sendai-san will fire her torpedoes. If we land a or two hit, we will finish her off with our cannons. Sounds good?" I said to them.

Sendai-san though a bit and then said "Well, better than nothing. We will go with your plan, Fubuki." She said, so we get into our position.

I first sailed to behind of the abyssal. I managed to dodge her fire, then I stopped and fire full salvo at her. Of course, she dodged them. When that happened, Mutsuki-chan appeared and launched her torpedoes. 2 of them hit. After that, all of us appeared and fired at her. Many of them hit her, so she sank.

After that battle, we finally finished. No enemy appeared again in that area, so Sendai-san reported to HQ.

"HQ, come in." Sendai-san said.

"HQ here." Ooyodo-san said.

"This is Torpedo Squad Three. Area's cleared. Supply depot is safe. I repeat, supply depot is safe"

"Copy that. Return to base."

After that, we returned to naval base. There, Ooyodo-san already waited for us. She congratulated us for today. After that, both Jintsuu-san and Naka-san went to dock for repair. Sendai-san invited us to Mamiya's café that night. There's nobody there except a woman who prepared the food who I assumed was Mamiya-san herself. We ate a lot of food that night. After that I checked the time and it's 2100, usual time for destroyers to sleep. When I get to the bed, I remembered something that Ikazuchi-chan said.

Only Mamiya-san and Hoshou-san ever meet Admiral in person.

My mind started to wonder again. Who is this admiral?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's All Started from Small Thing

Base

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

I opened my eyes. I still feel very tired from yesterday's sortie. My legs are still sore from sailing yesterday. I even had a dream about that last night! I still remember how slippery and tiring it is! I seriously need training to control my feet. But, pretty sure that if I had another sortie today, my legs will give up first. But, the rest of my body is okay. Firing torpedoes is not that tiring because it's mainly using calculation and the actual physical thing to do is hold the small recoil of them. And firing cannon using my right hand, although tiring and has much more recoil, is not that exhausting. Only my aim is not really good. It hit, but only cause light damage to them. Some training in aiming will be good for me and I gladly accepted it rather than trying to control my body when sailing! I don't hate it, but I'm still bad at them.

And remembering dream like last night, I also dream about that mysterious admiral! I don't remember her face or her physical and how she voiced. But, I remember she said "Good work for today." To me. I don't know if I want to be happy or not, either set the bar higher or lower about her. She's just so mysterious. I hope she's a good woman!

Putting the admiral aside, I wanted to take a dip on the dock first. I'm not damaged yesterday, but some hot spring sure will do something about my sore legs. And I remembered something : WHERE'S THE DOCK?! OR ACTUALLY, WHERE'S LOCATION FOR FACILITIES IN THIS BASE!? I only know 5 places so far: Torpedo Squad Three's dorm, shipyard which is only around 10 minutes from here, Mamiya-san's café which located near the shipyard, briefing room which is on the same building as administration office, and administration office itself. I will said it again, THIS BASE IS BIG. So, maybe I will asked Mutsuki-chan to take me around this naval base.

So I get up, changed to my uniform, and what I do first was go to Mamiya-san's café to grab something to eat. I remembered that all of her cooking are really good, especially the parfait! It's not too sweet, but flavorful. I remembered yesterday that after having dinner with another Torpedo Squad Three members, we have that parfait and it's the best thing I ever taste!

I walked into Mamiya's café with my legs still wobbled a bit.I took the seat on the corner. Mamiya-san walked to my table.

"Good morning, Fubuki-chan! What do you want to order?" Mamiya-san asked me.

I though for a bit. I don't want to eat something that too heavy this morning. My choice is omurice.

"One omurice please, Mamiya-san." I said.

"Coming right up!" She said and walked back to the kitchen.

While waiting for my food to come, I was greeted by quite a view. This café is definitely more crowded than yesterday when we ate there. There are so many Kanmusu there with their sister ships I assumed because they wore the same outfit. There's one who piqued my interest .they are the one with dark green uniform, one has a black hair in a braid and the other has long brown her. From their body figure, I assumed they are light cruisers. They are quite lovey-dovey from what I saw.

"Oi, Ooi-chi, do you want something?" The one with braided hair said.

"Ah, I don't want anything, Kitakami-san. I just wanted to accompany you here." Ooi-san said. Her way of talking to Kitakami-san tell me that she think about her more than just a close friend.

"Okay, if you want something, tell me." Kitakami-san said and ate her parfait.

And from that, I only saw Ooi-san clinging to Kitakami-san. Kitakami-san still sometimes asked her if she want something and Ooi-san will said no. Ugh, this is somehow making me uncomfortable. Not that I don't like what they're doing, but maybe because I feel that I interrupted their privacy by looking at them.

Not realizing that I looked at them for quite a while, Mamiya-san already put my food on the table. I looked at her and she smiled a bit. I can feel my face redden. Uwah, I ignored and she caught me looking at other people! Nothing I can do for it, so I just eat my food.

When I eat, I heard someone's calling my name. My eyes wandered to where the sound come from. There, I saw Mutsuki-chan.

"Fubuki-chan!" She called me while waving her hand. It's quite crowded, but I can hear her clearly..

I waved back at her. She walked to my table and sat in front of me.

"Mutsuki-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I want to have a breakfast here. I just went out from the dock." She said.

"Can you show me around this base? I hope you can help me." I asked her..

She beamed at me and said "Sure!" I think she's quite excited.

After she ate her breakfast, i followed her around the base.

.

.

"Here's the dock." She showed me. It's just 5 minutes away from the dorm. There's nothing exceptional here, Just your normal hot spring bathhouse. I entered the bathhouse. After i took of my uniform and wrapped a towel around my body, i went into the hot spring. There, i saw there are 2 types of hot spring. There's a big one on right side and there are 4 smaller ones on the left side. The big one take almost half of the room while the smaller ones look cramped compared to the big onone, but actually still quite spacious. The difference between two of them apart from obvious size difference is that the smaller ones has the counter on the wall. The bigger one are used for someone to relax or just refresh their body and mind, while the smaller one used for repairing.

Mutsuki-chan decided to followed me inside, so she also changed. I went into the bigger hot spring and IT FEELS LIKE HEAVEN!

I must sighed quite loudly because Mutsuki-chan giggled and said "You must be tired from yesterday, Fubuki-chan."

I just nodded a bit and closed my eyes. My body feels really fresh! The soreness I felt this morning slowly gone. My body is on paradise! I almost sleep there. But remembering the tour around the base, I walked out from the bath followed by Mutsuki-chan. I wore my uniform again and followed Mutsuki-chan again.

.

.

"Here's the training facility." Mutsuki-chan said. And this time again, I was awestruck by how big and completed it is. It has it's own area! Other base usually just make the training area from the spare area. You can find all kinds of training here! There's a place for sail training, a shooting range that far enough for heavy cruisers to use, a dojo for aircraft carriers to use, a pool, a field for physical education, and A SUBMARINE TRAINING POOL! Something that definitely rare. In fact, I never heard any base build a place for submarine to train. They usually just train in a pool.

I heard some planes roaring, so I decided to go to see the dojo. There, I saw 2 aircraft carrier train. They are from different class because of their different flight deck design. Although they used the same design, which is one large flight deck, I saw a bit of different curves between those flight decks. it's very rare for Kanmusu to have such synergy with different ship class. Come to think of it, maybe I have an idea who they are…..

"Your aim is really good, Kaga-san." The girl with long hair said.

AND I'M SOLD! THEY ARE AKAGI AND KAGA-SAN! I know instantly because of their synergy albeit the different class. Both Akagi and Kaga-san are battleships that are converted into aircraft carriers because of Washington Naval Treaty which also why I was born. As I said, Akagi-san is from Amagi-class battleship and Kaga-san are from Tosa-class battleship. Both are one of the first carriers IJN has. They are both in First Carrier Division, the division which is almost as well-known as Combined Fleet themselves. Because of that one line, I know instantly who is who. Akagi-san wear an archery outfit with some red lining on it while Kaga-san's are blue. Akagi-san is the one with long hair while Kaga-san tied her hair into a side ponytail. Anothet difference are their lower plate. Akagi-san has A(ア) in katakana written on it and Kaga-san has KA(カ) in katakana instead.

"What are you doing here?" A voice with flat tone asked.

"UWAH!" I yelped. It was really surprising! I must be spacing out for quite sometimes. Eh, where's Kaga-san? I though she was there. Don't tell me…..

I looked up a bit and saw Kaga-san looking at me and IT'S REALLY SCARY! I CAN ALMOST SEE A MURDREROUS INTENT FROM HER EYES! UNAMUSED FACE, NO SOUND COME OUT FROM HER, AND SHE STOPPED DOING ANYTHING OTHER THAN WAITING FOR MY ANSWER! I MUST DISTURBED THEIR TRAINING! KAGA-SAN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I mustered all of the courage left and want to answered her. But Akagi-san talked with het first "Hey, is that the destroyer that's just newly commissioned here?"

Thanks to Akagi-san, I finally answered her "I-I'm Fubuki from Torpedo Squad Three. I'm here just to take a look around the base. Please forgive me for my intrusion." I said then wanted to leave. But, Akagi-san stopped me.

"Don't go. Take a seat her first." Akagi-san said and give a gesture to sit in front of her. Seeing no harm, I took a seat in front of her.

"Now tell me, Fubuki-chan, about you." Akagi-san said warmly. I can feel het aura radiated.

I prepared myself and talked to her "I'm Fubuki from Fubuki-class. I'm just commissioned here yesterday. I'm currently in Torpedo Squad Three. I'm here just to look around the base."

I closed my eyes, scared if I do something wrong. Unexpectedly , I feel a hand patted my head. I looked at them and saw that Akagi-san patted me.

"You seems to be a good girl. I hope you can be my escort." She said softly.

SHE PUT HER HOPE ON ME! There's no way someone like can be an escort to the pride of First Carrier Division. But she still give her hope to me! I will try to meet her expectation.

Feeling motivated, I stood up and said "Arigatou, Akagi-san." I said and bowed a bit.

Akagi-san replied "No need to bow on me. And please call me senpai instead. Many of Kanmusu called me that."

I walked to the door and said "Once again, thank you, Akagi-senpai." She just smiled at me and I left the dojo happily.

Outside, I saw Mutsuki-chan waited for me.

"Mutsuki-chan!" I called her.

"Fubuki-chan!" she came to me and pouted "What taking you so long there?"

"Gomenasai, Mutsuki-chan." I smiled sheepishly "I was talking to Akagi-senpai."

She smiled a bit and said "Now, let's go. And I know this definitely will make you stay." She said.

Wait, is this…..

.

.

"Here we are in front of Admiral office!" She said excited. She know that I will take an interest in this place. Admiral's office is in our dorm, in the middle of dorm in this floor.

I saw the front of admiral office and one thing I have to say :THIS PLACE IS MODERN! 6 60" MONITORS FOR ANNOUNCEMENT BOARD AND STUFF! 3 for each side. There's one who have full list of all Kanmusu in this base and their dorm location. It also has status which will tell if a Kanmusu is in the base, on expedition or on sortie. Another one has full digital map of this base and dorm. The last one is for announcement of any event. Beside the monitors on the right side, there 2 some kind of mailbox. One of them is digitally locked and will only open if allowed. While the other one more of a normal mailbox.

And then I looked at the door. It's looked like a normal door. I tried to turn the handle, it won't turn. It's said that many of Kanmusu already tried to broke down the door, but they always failed. It said that the door already been reinforced. And when I pushed it slightly, the double door won't even budge.

Feeling any attempt is futile, I browsed through all of Kanmusu list. Mutsuki-chan that she will left first because she wanted to train. I continued to browsed the list. I instantly remembered many of them. I saw their picture. I already memorized many of them, but I still forget about some of them. Then I looked at the clock. I didn't realized that it's already time for dinner. So I went to Mamiya's café.

In Mamiya's café, it's even more crowded than in afternoon. I was lucky to find a seat on the bar. I decided to a bowl of katsudon. When my food arrived, I asked Mamiya-san about Admiral.

"Mamiya-san, what do you think about admiral?" I asked her.

Then EVERYONE stopped doing what they do, literally everyone. The air of awkwardness is huge! It's like everyone want to said something about her, but decided to not to talk.

"I think she's a fujoshi!" Ise-san said.

"EH?!" all of us asked her. Why does she think Admiral as fujoshi?

"I ever accepted a package for admiral. The box is huge! I checked the sender location. It's from Tokyo when they held comiket. And we know when a female buy a lot of doujins, they tend to be a fujoshi!" she reasoned.

Then all of them talked about admiral being a Fujoshi, that explained why she's such a shut-in. Keep your head clean, Fubuki! It's all still a rumor.

Then I heard Mamiya-san giggled. It gets all of our attention.

"What is it, Mamiya-san?" I asked her.

"I don't know if she's still the same now, but last time I met her, if I remember correctly, she's a good girl." She said.

All of us then continued to talk about admiral, now mixed being a normal girl or a fujoshi. It continued until night, when Akatsuki-chan said that she's already sleepy. And like that, all of us left Mamiya's café one by one.

Back in my dorm, I still think about admiral. Everything about her is still blank. I better get some sleep.

.

.

I can't sleep! The thought about admiral still appearing through my head. So I decided to take a walk around the dorm. Not realizing where I'm going, I walked aimlessly. When I realized where it is, I'm near the admiral office. But something's wrong with the door.

IT'S OPENED! THE DOOR ACTUALLY OPENED!

I walked silently towards the door. When sure everything's right, I opened the door. There's only a table lamp turned on. But that's enough.

For the first time in my life, I see admiral in person.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's All Started from Small Thing

A Talk

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ADMIRAL'S ROOM OPENED! SLAPPED ME 1000 TIMES AND I STILL BELIEVE THIS IS A DREAM! I looked into the door. I can only see her hair color from the table lamp because her entire body is covered. I walked really slowly into admiral's room. I examined the door first. Now I know why the door won't budge! Because the door use some of the hardest wood I ever feel. THIS IS WHAT I CAN CALLED HEAVY-DUTY WOOD! It's very heavy compared to another wood used in this base and it's around 2" thick! The door still look fresh from the factory and there's not EVEN A SINGLE DENT ON IT! I checked them thoroughly and I can said that it's the best door I ever seen.

I entered her room and what first I thing in my mind was: HOLY MOTHER OF MANGA AND DOUJINS! THERE ARE 3 BIG BOOKSHELVES AND 2 OF THEM ARE FILLED WITH MANGA AND DOUJINS! I checked how many doujins there are and I already know that she has so much doujins that if the entire Kanmusu here read the doujins, it will took an entire day to finished them. I wanted to look at one of them, but my mind somehow said no to that. So I moved on to manga shelves. And her preference are….very normal? I looked and just realized that manga shelves is sorted and labeled. I looked at them and I saw mix of action, shoujo, romance, shounen, harem, humor, parody, drama, and some of them are shoujo ai and yuri. WAIT, SHOUJO AI AND YURI!? NOT SHOUNEN AI OR YAOI?! DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S A BI OR SHE ONLY SWING THAT WAY?! Negative thoughts started to appear in my mind. Damn it, Fubuki! Keeo your head straight! But she read yuri! WHY IS SHE'S SO TWISTED THAT IT BROKE EVEN WHAT I EXPECT TO BE THE WORST!?

After I keep myself calm for few minutes, I finally saw Admiral's table. Here I can said that she's the one who make this base modern as it is. I saw there's three monitors in front of her table! But the monitors looked not too big because the table is quite big. I saw stacks of documents on her table. It must be from today. After looking at documents, I remembered the mailbox and safe box I saw last tine I was there. I looked behind and I saw both of them. One was locked and one was opened. I remembered where they placed, so I assumed the locked one are the safe box while the others are the mailbox.

And now, for the last, admiral herself. I stepped forward little by little because my mind has mixed thought about her. And to described how I feel : AH! THIS IS SO NERVEWRECKING YET SO EXCITING! MY HEARTBEAT WENT CRAZY! I SWEATED BECAUSE I'M NERVOUS! WHAT IF SHE SAW ME ENTERED HER ROOM WITHOUT REASONS? WHAT WILL SHE DO? WILL SHE MOVED ME TO OTHER BASE?

Because of that, I don't realized that I can saw over the monitor to looked at her.

And one thing I can think when I saw her: a Sleeping Beauty.

I blinked my eyes for few times to checked if what I saw is wrong. And when I know what I saw is real, I said it again :She's a Sleeping Beauty.

Long dark brown, beautiful hair which look like silk. Gorgeous body that sure make every other woman or girl, including me, feel big envy and admiration to her figure. Her sleeping face is calm yet it radiated her beauty. Her face is such a perfection. Long eyelashes, smooth face complexion, small, pink lips that look so enticing. Her white skin looked so smooth. And last but not least, her admiral outfit. The top just hugged her body figure perfectly and her skirt showed her white skin and her perfect lower body figure.

UWAH! WHY ADMIRAL ME THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER?! NOW WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT, I JUST REALIZED HOW PERVERTED MY THOUGHT WAS! I feel my face redden so much! I never know that admiral was like this! But at least, I know one thing :Admiral is just a pure beauty. Maybe from all woman I saw, including Kanmusu which actually I think every of them is a beauty, Admiral is just way ahead of them all.

Then not realizing what happened next, admiral started to open her eyes. WHAT, ADMIRAL'S AWAKE!? THIS WILL TURN BAD! I tried to escaped from there and walked quite fast while not making any noise. Looks like i-

"Don't go." a voice said sternly which I know where can only it came from. I was so surprised that I fell down. I'M FINISHED! SCRAPPED OR SCUTTLED, HERE I GO!

"Follow me." She said soften up a bit. I felt a little bit relieved, but still scared. I don't know what happened if I rejected it, so I said yes to her.

"H-Hai." I said. She stood up and walked to front of me. Unexpectedly, she offered me her hand.

"Now let's go, shall we?" she and smiled at me. I took her hand and I followed her from behind. This might turn better than I expected…..

.

.

We arrived at the bench near the office. It's the first time I see it. There's a vending machine there.

"Here, take this." Admiral said, offering me a bottle of mineral water.

"Thank you, admiral-san." I said and take the bottle from her.

And then she sat beside me with her own drink. Then she asked me "Now, tell me your name. I think I never saw your name in the list before."

I then stood up and introduced myself "I'm Fubuki from Torpedo Squad Three."

"No need to stand up. Take your seat." She said and I sat again "And Fubuki-chan…Ano…..are you the destroyer that just commissioned here 2 days ago?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just commissioned here 2 days ago." I said and drink my water.

"Oh, wait for a minute." She said and pulled off a pocket camera from her pocket "let me take your photo, Fubuki-chan!"

"O-Okay." I said and hesitantly prepared myself for photo shoot. Admiral sure is a strange girl. Yeah, a girl. I can said that because her face that looks only around 20 and how she acted. I don't know, maybe she's older than she looks…..

I just realized that she must want to took my picture for something. So I asked her "A-Admiral-san, why you want to take my picture?"

She answered me while setting her camera "Of course, as a memento! I wanted to add your pictures to your profile. You will have a photo shoot tomorrow and since I'm here and I bring a camera, why not a head start?"

"Uhh, won't that cause a confusion?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, Fubuki-chan! I will give a notes to Ooyodo to cancel your photoshoot because I already have them." She said.

"Ah, okay." I said and now prepared myself.

"Alright, Fubuki-chan, 1…2…." *SNAP* She took my photo. Then she looked at the picture and giggled! Uwah, did I do something embarrassing?!

"You're cute, Fubuki-chan!" She complimented me.

"Uh, thank you, Admiral-san." I thanked for her compliments. Honestly, i can't believe that someone who's very beautiful like her compliment someone like me.

"Now, I will send this to you! Just wait for a moment." She said and browsed through her phone. Now, I'm in panic state, how can I receive her photo without using a smartphone?

Seeing no way around, I just said frankly to her "Eto…..i don't have any smartphone."

"Eh? You don't get your smartphone today? It should arrived a day after your commission. Every Kanmusu except some of them have one" Admiral said surprised. From that statement, I can only said one thing: THIS BASE IS WAY TOO RESOURCEFUL! I never heard any naval base ever commissioned SMARTPHONE for some of Kanmusu, let alone ALMOST THE WHOLE BASE!

Putting the though aside, I only answered "Last time I checked my room , there's no package. And nobody give me anything today."

She then put her hand on her chin. Then she slapped her forehead "Ah, gomen gomen, I might skipped your report about requisition of new equipment."

I can only smiled a bit seeing her as an airhead. I replied "Don't worry, Admiral-san, it's not a big deal."

"No, it's something to worry about!" She said with fake angry tone and then back to her playful state"I can't let any girls, including Kanmusu, to not following what's new! Even if you are an Kanmusu, you're still a human, so tried to learn something new is an absolute _yes!_ " She said with the last part in English. I'm touched by how she still think about us as a human, rather than a weapon.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand, Fubuki-chan." Admiral said. I closed my eyes and give my hand to her, I heard she tried to take something from her pocket. Then I feel…cold? There's something on my hand. I tried to grab it. And it's…..wait…..i think I now what it is…..

I opened my eyes and saw that there's a smartphone on my hand! It looked new because I don't see any mark of usage there and expensive because the design is very elegant. This must be admiral's!

"Ano, Admiral-san, why did you give me your phone? Are there something that you want for me to do with this phone?" I asked.

"it's yours." She said and take a sip from her glass.

"A-Are you sure, Admiral-san?! This must be expensive and new! I can wait for the one which usually Kanmusu used, so please take it back!" I said to her. She only did a small mistake and she compensated me with something like this!? Please take it back, Admiral! I'm the one who feel guilty now!

Then I saw her face looked at me. Her playful face changed to dependable face. her face showed that she's someone reliable and responsible for her act. And her tone also changed into comforting and soothing.

"Please, just take it, Fubuki-chan. If you don't want to see it as a compensation, see it as a gift from me. It's been a while since I has a very nice talk like this one." She said. I was enveloped by her way of talking to me now. her eyes also make a pleading gesture. Because of that, I take her offer and see it as a gift from her. She's so playful yet so dependable. Almost like an older sister.

I looked at her eyes from the side. Her eyes color are light green. I just realized her eyes is also very beautiful. Then I looked at her body again. I can't believe someone who sit beside me is my Admiral.

Then something hit me: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER FREAKING NAME! Why's that question never pop up in my mind!? So I asked her "Admiral-san, what's your name?"

Then I saw her giggling again! Uwah, I definitely make a mistake here! She said "Ara, Fubuki-chan, we already talked this much and you still don't know my name?" she giggled again. Ugu, why do I make such a mistake?

Then she answered my question "Noriko Shiina. Please just call me Shiina when there's only two of us."

Now that caught me off guard. She asked me to said her given name?! We aren't even that close and she asked me to call her with her given name! There's no way I can do that!

"Are you sure, Admiral-san? Why you wanted me to call you by your given name?" I asked her.

"Because if you call me Admiral when we talk like this, I always feel like I have such a big responsibility for all of you. I wanted someone that I can talk and treated me as a normal person. And I know you're a good girl, so I wanted you as the one who see me as a person, a friend when we're alone." Admiral said.

I understand her reasons, so I agreed to do it.

"I understand, Shiina-san." I said. I saw her smile beautifully and that make me feel happy. She patted my head. Her hand is very smooth.

After a few minutes, I yawned. Sleepiness must be taking over my body. I wanted to excused myself from Shiina-san to go back into the dorm. But, Shiina-san immediately put my head on her thighs. She made herself into a lap pillow!

"What are you doing, Shiina-san?" I asked her although quite sleepy.

"Just relax and I will be happy." She said soothingly. Her voice make my eyes feel heavier.

I felt the softness of her thighs. It makes me feel very sleepy. And I saw the moon. It's a full moon. The blue color calmed my body down. It's really hard to not to sleep now.

And the last thing I saw that night, was Shiina-san angelic face smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's All Started from Small Thing

 **Fubuki's POV**

Smartphone

* * *

I opened my eyes. It's morning and I'm in…..my dorm?! Did I dream about Shiina-san?! Is she just my delusion?! If it's a dream, that means…I'M INTO GIRLS?! UWAH, I DON'T KNOW IF I SWING THAT WAY! Okay, if It's really a dream, why I don't dream about a boy? Well, I don't have any preferences for any man…..Wait….IT'S CONFIRMED! I TOOK A LIKING AT GIRLS! I DREAMT ABOUT SHIINA-SAN BECAUSE SHE'S MY PREFERENCE! Well, I don't actually mind if it's her….UWAH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, FUBUKI?!

Putting my sexuality aside, I looked around my room. Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan still asleep? What time is it? Both of them usually get up earlier than me. I looked around for a clock. There's no clock at this room. I looked around for something that resembling clock…..

Wait, if I remembered correctly, Shiina-san said that every Kanmusu has a smartphone. So to checked what time is it and my sexuality (I HOPE I'M STILL NORMAL!) I looked at the table. There, I saw two smartphones, one is pink and one is dark blue. THERE'S SMARTPHONES ON THE TABLE! I'M STILL NORMAL! But I still asked myself if Shiina-san actually my admiral or I swing that way and think Admiral is my preference so it took form of Shiina-san? UWAH. MY SEXUALITY IS STILL A QUESTION HERE!

Putting another thought of my sexuality aside, I tried to turn on the phone. If I remembered correctly, many smartphones, including Japanese one, has the power button on the right side. I looked for the button on the right side. And click, the phone is on! I read it and it said 05:00. I looked at the window to see if the time was right. Sun started to rise, but it's still dark like a night. So, it's confirmed.

Then, I feel a buzz in my pocket. I put my hand inside the pocket and I feel something…..shaped block inside it? I pulled it out and…..IT'S SHIINA-SAN'S PHONE! Well, she gave it to me. But, that doesn't matter now! She really exists! I turned on the phone and there's a message for me. It said it's from Shiina. It's from Shiina-san!

It's said from 02:30. So, she must be writing this message a while ago. I read the message. It said "Come to my office if you need any help! ^.^

P.S: Check your table for other stuff!"

Then I realized that there's something different with this phone and both Mutsuki-chan's and Yuudachi-chan's. I looked at the design of them. While they have simple, plain, but still good looking design. This phone is just…..elegant. the color is space grey and it looks premium with the black color of the front **(A/N: You know what phone it is)** , compared to them which have those light colors. I also looked at the User Interface. mine displayed the notifications like Shiina-san's message just below the watch. I checked Mutsuki-chan's. It showed her notifications below the watch and also displayed the icon of the notifications on the top side. Many things are also different. But two of those major ones already tell me that Shiina-san give a phone that's different from the other, for the better or worse, I don't know…

I think I will go to Admiral's office to asked her for her help. Why? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! THIS BASE IS JUST WAY TOO RESOURCEFUL! WHO EXPECTED KANMUSU TO USE A SMARTPHONE! HELL, EVEN ADMIRAL'S FRONT OFFICE ALREADY SHOWED THAT THIS BASE TECHNOLOGY LEVEL IS UP-TO-DATE! From what I heard, other bases usually have phone boxes or home phones in their base! AND THERE AREN'T MANY OF THEM! THIS BASE GIVE A PERSONAL SMARTPHONE FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE BASE!

Putting my rambling aside, I checked the table for other thing. It's clean, so I opened the drawer. There I saw a note and a key. The notes said " Open at 2200 until 0600! ^-^v" What is she, a nocturnal creature?! Who's doing their job at those hours?! Well, I can't blame her because she's an admiral. I mean, war doesn't stop if one people is resting, right?

Seeing that admiral might still wake up at this hour, I went to check admiral's office. I entered the key into the door lock. Turn it and…..the door opened! THIS KEY IS LEGIT! I wonder if she will make some duplicates for this base. I mean, finally, all of us can know who's our admiral is and how she is. Maybe she will make some duplicates for this base. And by the way, why do I have to use the key to enter her room? Are there something inside there? Oh yeah, a lot of doujins. I didn't read their age rating, but something like racks full of doujins should be avoided to avoid some mental damage.

After I opened those heavy-duty door, I saw Shiina-san is on her computer. Seriously, her 3 monitors computer are ridiculous and her office door are also ridiculous. There, I was greeted by her.

"Fubuki-chan, you come!" She greeted me with an excitement. Seriously, I still can't believe how beautiful she is. UWAH, FUBUKI, KEEP YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT!

"Uh, good morning, Shiina-san." I greeted her.

"Good morning, Fubuki-chan!" She said to me. How much energy she has? How people can be this energetic in 5 AM?! Does she have unlimited supply of energy!? I mean, even Naka-chan will not have this much energy at these time. And yeah, I decided to call Naka-san 'Naka-chan' because she preferred to be called that way.

"Ano, what are you doing at these time, Shiina-san?" I asked her, obviously the first question that popped out.

"I'm just finished with my work today. Today, there's a lot of work you know Fubuki-chan!" She told me. WHAT!? SHE'S WORKING AT THESE HOURS?!

"Ano, Shiina-san, isn't these hours are used for sleep?" I asked her. Honestly, when does she sleep usually?

"Not for me, Fubuki-chan! My sleep time are usually random. I usually sleep at 0700 or 0800. Sometimes, I sleep at 1200 or 1300. The point is, I usually awake at 2200 until 0600. But sometimes, I forget to do my work, so I forced to work overnight. And this is one of those days. Tee-hee!" Shiina-san said. Maybe it's normal for her, but for Kanmusu like me, Her schedule are such an absolute mess! And let's not forget that she sometimes forget to do her work!

"Wait for a minute here, Fubuki-chan! I will changed my clothes first." She said and she entered a door behind of her computer. I wonder where its heading to. Maybe later, i will ask her.

I took this chance to looked at the room again that it's finally lighted up. I saw there's a sofa near the bookshelves. The walls are painted with white. All of the furniture also have white accent. Except the table and the shelf which is black. Behind the monitors, I saw there's another shelf. It's white colored and because the shelf wasn't too high, it sort of doubled as a counter. There's a coffeemaker, an oven, a water heater, and water dispenser on the right side of the shelf. Near the shelf, I saw a rubbish bin and when I looked into it, It's clean. Shiina-san must be cleaning this room every day. I don't see any dust as far as I looked the room. Near the rubbish bin, there's her PC. And once again, I was awestruck by how resourceful and modern this base is. THAT PC IS HUGE! THE HEIGHT IS ALMOST AS TALL AS MY LEGS! Some of the base who has computers usually used the quite old model. While hers looks clean and modern. I might called it a tower because how tall it is!

Then I smelled something. It's smelled….really nice! It smelled like eggs to me. I also smelled butter and toast from beyond the door. What's actually behind it? A kitchen? A restaurant? Or maybe a house?

I saw Shiina-san entered the door and brought a plate of food. Two things to say: First, the food looked very delicious! Fresh smell of melted butter, a fresh toast, and the eggs already make my stomach want to growl because it's still morning, my stomach was still empty, and Shiina-san brought such a food! My stomach already screamed to be filled!

Second, the thing that also make my mind thinking about something else. It's Shiina-san. She wore an oversized t-shirt and a shorts. And they showed her figure perfectly! FUBUKI, KEEP YOUR HEAD CLEAN!

"I'm back, Fubuki-chan!" Shiina-san said. She gave a gesture to presented herself "Here, I cooked some breakfast for you!"

I was quite taken back by her action. Why did she cook for me? She's been working for a whole day and she still have time to cook some food for me. I feel myself guilty because she still give me her time even when she wanted to sleep.

"Ano, Shiina-san, I'm grateful that you cooked something for me. But, why you go through such a problem like this?" I asked her.

"That because it's already morning! so why not cooked some food for you? A filled stomach will help you concentrate and remembered what you asked!" She said and her tone immediately changed "Beside, it's admiral job to helped their Kanmusu, right?"

I was taken back when I heard her words. Looks like she's the type who looks happy-go-lucky buy actually cared for someone very deeply. Shiina-san never stopped to make me asked about her.

"So, eat up, Fubuki-chan!" she said back to her usual tone and put the food on the table.

Knowing that asking her won't do anything, I decided to eat it.

"Itadakimasu." I said and took the fork and knife. I cut the toast and some of the eggs. I eat it and IT WAS PERFECT! The taste really lived up to the smell! The toast are good and has that unique melted butter taste and the eggs are tender and flavorful! Who though that she, an admiral of a naval base, can cook such a homemade food?!

After I finished the food, which I just realized that I finished the food quite fast, I asked her for help.

"Shiina-san, can you teach me how to use this phone?" I asked her.

She then smiled and said "Of course!"

Then she taught me about how to use a smartphone. I don't realized how long it took. When I finished and looked at the watch, it's already 06:00.

"Thank you, Shiina-san!" I said and bowed a bit near the door.

"Come to me if you need any help. Don't forget the key! It's our S-E-C-R-E-T!" She said and waved her hand.

I waved back at her. Then I left the room. I felt so happy that I actually has an admiral like her. I don't know if i take the last words seriously or not. I decided to shrugged it off and turned on my phone. I saw a picture of us set as the wallpaper for my phone. I turned off the screen and walked to my dorm with a smile.

She never make me to stop to asked questions about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's All Started from Small Thing

Friends

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

I checked my phone for the time. It's 06:10. I'm still quite full because of Shiina-san's cooking. Well, not that she cooked me enough that I can decide to not to have a breakfast, But her cooking's are REALLY GOOD! Even if I'm not insert the factor of that she's an admiral, I'm still pretty sure that her cooking are comparable to a chef. To sum it up: 10/10 BEST EGGS AND TOAST I EVER TASTE!

Because my stomach growled again, sign of my stomach still need more supply, I decided to change my clothes. When I entered the room, Mutsuki-chan already awake. Apparently, she just woke up because she still yawning and my god, her hair was such a mess! I decided to played a prank on her. I pulled out my phone and flipped the button near the volume control to vibrate only. Then snap, her picture is mine!

"Ah, Fubuki-chan, you already awake?" Mutsuki-chan asked sleepily.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just finished to prepared for the day." I lied to her. Honestly, lying is very hard! We, Kanmusu , never know what lie is and how to lie. Because of what we were, tools of war, we only knew what we're asked for. But, after Abyssals appearance and our appearance as humans, we started to learn how a human think. After few months, we started to know many aspects of how peoples live. But still, lying is never my specialty. Behind of those words, they are…..blank. nothing is in it. It's like a small stick which backed on nothing when there's a big wind. They can just flew away easily. But, after i learnt about people's life, sometimes I do lie about things.

"I will wake Yuudachi-chan first." She said still sleepy. Then I though, why not both of them?

"Uh, I will wake Yuudachi-chan. You go ahead first, Mutsuki-chan." I said to her. She just nodded and went to changed her clothes. We do take a bath, but we used the shower in dock.

"Yuudachi-chan, wake up." I shook her body a bit. And just with that, she already gained her consciousness. This make me think, am I the only heavy sleeper here!? Both of them already awake by just shook them a bit, while I take quite an effort to wake up. I'm pretty sure if I slept last night, I will wake up later than them!

"What is it, poi?" She asked me sleepily. She still half-awake, so I took this chance and snap, her picture is already in my phone!

"It's already morning. We have to prepare for school." I lied to her. I slipped! I just tell her that we need to go to school even though that I never asked about them! My plan might blow up!

"Okay, poi." Yuudachi-chan said sleepily. SAFE! She's still too sleepy to realized it! Okay, back to the plan.

Then both Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan changed their clothes. Then, they unplugged their phone from their cables. I saw another adapter below theirs. maybe it's mine? I will check it later. First, this plan must succeed!

They turned on their phone. Then, I saw them opened their messages. Must be about my phone. I remembered Shiina-san said something about new Kanmusu's phone. She said that she will broadcast a message about the Kanmusu and what their identity for social media and stuffs.

I prepared the bomb. While they read the message, I cut their photo and put them side by side. Just few taps and it's finished!

When both of them looked at me, I showed the photo to them. I saw their face mixed with shock, horror, and embarrassment! I ran as fast as possible and shouted "Catch me or I will publish this photo on Instagram!"

Then I heard they shouted "FUBUKI!" I looked back and HELL, THEY ARE ON THEIR TOP SPEED! They tried to catch me, but I, Fubuki from Fubuki-class destroyer will not lose to them! I FEEL LIKE SHIMAKAZE-CHAN NOW! DOCK RACE STARTED!

.

.

THAT WAS TIRING! We ran around 10 minutes around the dorm! And it somehow served as a alarm for Kanmusu inside the dorm. Almost all of them awake immediately. Many of them looked at what happened outside and served by a scene where I'm running away from Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan. Some of them even cheered us! This turned from prank to a race!

Anyways, now I'm having breakfast with both Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan. But, both of them still looked angry to me.

"Why you look so angry?" I asked them sarcastically. I know pretty much why they look so angry.

"Fubuki-chan, you meanie." Mutsuki-chan pouted and looked away.

"Fubuki-chan, you idiot, poi." Yuudachi-chan reacted the same way as Mutsuki-chan did.

Their reaction make me giggled. They looks like that I have exposed their secret to all people. Well, I could do that to them. Some people think that their sleeping face can't be seen by public. I also feels like that. Because of your unconscious mind, everything can happened, whether you like it or not. But seeing them can't stop to make me laugh.

"Gomen,Gomen." I said to them "here." I gave my phone to them

"What do you want?" Both of them said while still looked away.

"Let's take a picture of us. Then, I will delete your photo." I said to them.

"And why can we trusted you?" They asked again.

"Come on, it's sign of our friendship. And friends can play pranks to their friends, right?" I said to them.

Both of them still pouted. Slowly, I saw their pout turned into a smile. I decided to be assertive and placed myself between them. I grabbed both of their shoulder and angled it with my phone. I see both of them smiled. I can't help myself but to smile. Snap, the picture's been taken. I sent the photo to both of them.

"Mutsuki-chan, can you help me to train with my control? I hope it doesn't bother you." I asked for her help.

"Sure, Fubuki-chan. I will try to tell Jintsuu-san and ask if she can help you or not." Mutsuki-chan said and gave me a smile.

"Am I not needed here, poi?" Yuudachi-chan said and pouted. She's such a sensitive girl.

"You can help me by showing the demonstration. Are you okay with that, Yuudachi-chan?" I asked her.

Her pout turned into a smile and she said "Sure. For a friend, poi."

I'm so grateful to met people like them on the first place. They are such a wonderful friend.

Then, we went to our classroom. There's only 4 classes, and 2 of them are destroyer's. That's because we have too many sisters! Even I have 9 SISTER SHIPS! THAT'S A LOT FOR A CLASS! AND ALL OF US LOOK ALMOST THE SAME! THE SIMILARITY IS SO SIMILAR THAT EVEN WE MISTAKEN EACH OTHER IN THE BATH! Not that I mind it, though. Personally, I'm happy to have many sisters. I rather have many sisters rather than be alone. I do sometimes feel that Shimakaze-chan also want a sister. Sure, we can talk to each other about our life. But, having a sister is just…..different. like, we feel that we're connected with each other, so we can talk more about something.

Back to the destroyers, if I included Ayanami-class and Akatsuki-class, which is more of an upgrade rather than a new class, I have a total of 23 SISTERS SHIPS! Because of us that have too many sisters, we usually called each other with our name. We don't add any sort of sister word to us. I'm actually okay if one of my sisters called me 'Fubuki-Nee-chan', 'Fubuki-Onee-chan', 'Fubuki-Nee', or any sort of a call that showed me as the older sister. But, I prefer not to be called 'Fubuki-Nee-sama' or 'Fubuki-Onee-sama' because we aren't that far in terms of age and someone called me 'sama' is just a bit ridiculous. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH 'ONEE-SAMA'! I CAN'T IMAGINED THEY CALLED ME "ONEE-SAMA!" SERIOUSLY, IT MAKE ME THOUGH THAT I HAVE SO MANY KOUHAI! 23 OF MY SISTERS CALLED ME THAT IS OUT OF QUESTION!

When I entered the class, there's quite a lot people. I counted there are around 15 peoples inside. I get to my place. I sat beside Shiratsuyu-chan and Shirayuki-chan. My seat is near the middle. After greeting my friends and talked a bit, Ashigara-san, or I have to say, Ashigara-sensei and Kirishima-san entered the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we have a guest. Kirishima-san from Kongou-class fast battleship will explained to all of you about ammunitions." Ashigara-sensei said and presented her.

"Mic check 1…2….Hello, my name is Kirishima, 3rd ship from Kongou-class fast battleship, will be your guest. I hope all of you can followed my explanation." Kirishima-san introduced herself.

"Now, let's start with a question. How many types shells we used and what is it?" Kirishima-san asked. PLEASE NOT ME! ASK ANYTHING ABOUT DESTROYER-RELATED THINGS, BUT NOT THAT ONE!

"Ah, you there. Fubuki, can you answer the question?" KIRISHIMA-SAN POINTED AT ME! UWAH, WHAT DO I DO?!

I stood up and answered "Eto…..there are 2 types…un….armor-piercing and high explosive…That's it." I answered uncertain. THAT'S WHAT I ONLY KNOW ABOUT AMMUNITIOINS. Because, we, destroyers rarely think about the main gun. We have main guns, but we focused more on torpedoes. Not that we don't use main guns. They are essential, but torpedoes what make us a destroyer with our high speed and low detectability.

Kirishima-san looked at me. I HOPE I'M RIGHT! PLEASE, TELL ME THAT I'M RIGHT!

"Although you still doubt your answer…You are partially right. There are 3 types that warships often used. They are armor-piercing, high explosive, and anti-aircraft. Not a bad answer for a destroyer, Fubuki. Now, sit down." Kirishima-san said. THANK GOODNESS! Although just partially right, it's still a right answer!

"Now, let me explain about these shells." Kirishima-san realign her glasses and started to explain the subject. I tried to take notes of them. Then, the day goes on.

.

.

Our school finished. Because of today's training, I immediately went to Mamiya-s café and have a lunch there. When I had lunch. I for first time saw Akagi-senpai 'resupllying' or eating. AND THAT FOOD AMOUNT IS HUGE! IT'S PROBABLY ALMOST 20X TIMES OF MY PROPORTION TO EAT. IF WE DESTROYERS EAT QUITE A MUCH, SHE TAKE THE RIDICULOUSNESS TO THE NEXT LEVEL! EVEN I, CAN RATIONED THEM FOR A WEEK AND STILL HAVE SOME FOR LEFTOVER!

But, I can't complained because it's all paid off in sortie. Although I only saw her when training, I can see that she's flawless when it come to archery! Her shooting stance was perfect! Her concentration are perfect! And all of her actions are so elegant! When it comes to archery, She's really one of the best!

After I finished eating, I called her.

"Akagi-senpai!" I called her and come to her table.

"Ara, what are you doing here, Fubuki-chan?" she asked me.

"I'm just resupplying for some training. How about you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm just come back from an expedition with Kaga, Hiryuu, and Souryuu." She said while DEVOURING her food "And I heard about a training. What will you train today?" she asked me.

"I wanted to train my movement. I'm still bad at sailing, so I hope I can improve today!" I cheered my self.

She then swallowed her food and said to me "Do your best! All training will paid off if you do it seriously. So don't give up easily." She cheered me on.

Although she just cheered me, I felt like there's some energy entered my body. Her cheering is really effective! I felt more energized than before!

I stood up and said "Thank you, Akagi-senpai!"

She replied with "No problem, Fubuki-chan. Just make sure you do your best!"

I left the restaurant, more energized than before! I hope today's training will teach me something!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm sorry if the content was crap, typos, or my English was just suck a lot. I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 7

It's All Started from Small Thing

Training, ASW, and Exchange

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

"Alright, Fubuki-chan. We will start the training. Tell us if you have any problems, okay?" Jintsuu-san instructed me from the dock. A dock, literally. Not a dock in the bathhouse.

"Hai!" I replied to her. Currently, I'm standing on the start point. Yuudachi-chan is in front of me.

"Now, Yuudachi-chan, you can start first." Jintsuu-san said.

"Hai!" Yuudachi-chan said. She turned on the engine and then she accelerated. She made a simple loop turn ( **A/N: I don't know what the name of the maneuver. Just imagine a maneuver that shape 8** ). After that, she moved to the outside of the track. I knew it's the place because there's no buoy nearby her.

"Fubuki-chan, your turn." Jintsuu-san said.

"Work hard, Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki-chan cheered me.

"Alright, here I go." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and saw the buoys. I started my engine and then accelerate myself. After seeing the gap between buoys. I started to maneuvering and…..

*SPLASH* I make it through the first loop! Woah, I'm getting unstable! Uwah!

*SPLASH* Ite, it hurt! I though I can make it through the second loop! It's very hard to control yourself after turning around like that in that speed! Luckily, I still have enough control to make myself fall to near the buoy. If not, I might have crashed to the wall!

"Fubuki-chan, are you alright?" Mutsuki-chan said, worried.

"Ah, don't worry, Mutsuki-chan. I'm alright." I said to her, tried to calm her down.

I stood up and moved to the start point again.

"Don't just focused on accelerating. Imagine it's like dancing. Move your body gracefully. When you already picked up the pace, you will know how to do it." Jintsuu-san gave me an advice. I nodded at her and then looked at the buoys again. I took a deep breath and then I started the engine. I feel myself sped up. And then, I saw the gap again. I did a maneuver and then…

*SPLASH* I make it! Uh oh, I'm getting unstable again! Uwah, I'm gonna crash again! NO, THAT'S A WALL!

*CRASH* Ite! I face planted myself to the wall! It's hurt a lot! I feel myself fell to the ground. Oh no, IT'S-!

*SPLASH* MY BACK! Uwah, I just started my training and I already feel myself losing my lifespan! I tried to control myself, but IT'S JUST TOO SLIPPERY!

"Fubuki-chan, are you alright?" Jintsuu-san asked from the dock. I even got her worried.

I stood up and then give a gesture that I'm alright. I went to the start point again. I tried it so many times that I forget how many attempts I did. After for god only knows how many times is it, I went to the start point again. And then-

Wait, I heard the alarm's triggered. It's a sign of announcement.

"Torpedo Squad Three and Battleship Division Two, report to the briefing room. I repeat, Torpedo Squad Three and Battleship Division Two, report to the briefing room." Ooyodo-san announced. Uwah! Why's today of all day?!

I saw Jintsuu-san gave me a gesture to go back. I nodded and then sailed to the station near the dock. It's like the one we used in shipyard when we go to a sortie, but it's designed for one person only. So, because I arrived first, I took off my rigging earlier. After around 5 minutes, my rigging was already off me. I walked to Jintsuu-san and Mutsuki-chan's place. After around 5 more minutes, Yuudachi-chan joined us and then we walked to briefing room immediately. On the way there, I thought about the sortie. Wait, if I remember correctly, Battleship Division Two was also called to the briefing room. And I think their members are all Aviation Battleship. What are we going to do today? I hope that it's gonna be alright today.

.

.

"Torpedo Squad Three, reporting!" We gave our salutation to Nagato-san. When we arrived there, Battleship Division Two was already there.

After she gave back her salutation to us, she started today's sortie briefing.

"Today's operation will be an Anti-Submarine battle and surface battle." Nagato-san said. I immediately felt the temperature of the room dropped. And of course, I feel it! I mean, this is ASW battle talking about! Looking for submarines is always a difficult task, even to us destroyers. Because you HAVE TO use all of your sense to pinpoint their location. Sonar do help us during ASW battle, but it doesn't help the fact that submarine hunting was really hard. This battle is all about sensitivity and sharpness of one's senses.

"The area of operation will be here." Nagato-san said and then turned on the projector. We saw the map and some of them are marked with perimeter around it. And what I can say from seeing the image was there are a lot of small island in those marked areas. Great choice for destroyers like us to ambush heavy cruisers, aircraft carrier, and battleships, but even more better choice for submarines to do an ambush.

"We got some report from other naval base about the movement around this area recently. There's some report of civilian ships lost around this area and from satellite image that we got, the water fluctuation was unnatural on some spot in this area and the weather showed that there's no significant wind movement around this area. We concluded that there is something that make those ships lost, and we can say that only submarine can do this kind of attack. Therefore, to stop the loss of logistics and more importantly, civilian's life, we must do something to this area." Nagato-san said.

And then, she clicked on the projector and then the marked areas were gone. They're replaced by warning sign on different spot. Near the warning spot, there's a direction where it headed to. What I noticed was the direction headed to the land and it's quite close to supposedly submarine location. I think I get what's going on here. And if I'm right, this won't be pretty…

"We detected some Abyssal movement here. There's been reporting about destroyer-class resurfaced around there. There are 4 Triple Type 93 Torpedoes Mount and a 41 cm Twin Gun Mount, not counting that there're some resource, Development Kit, and Instant Finish Kit inside the facility near there. Considering that those are really valuable equipment, they might send heavier ships like aircraft carrier to destroy the facility or even stole them from us. Therefore, we must defend the facility." Nagato-san explained.

Alright, this is really dangerous. Not only our fleet have to look for submarines, we are under threat of a surface battle. Considering the mentioned equipment are valuable, they might send heavier unit like heavy cruisers, battleships, light aircraft carrier, or even aircraft carrier. The last one, particularly, are very dangerous. Even though we are equipped with quite decent AA gun, usually there are some kind of damage, ranging from lightly damaged to sinking, which nobody here wanted.

"Now for the fleet. Ise and Hyuuga from Battleship Division Two." Nagato-san called them.

"Here." Both of them heeded for the call.

"Fubuki, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi from Torpedo Squad Three." Nagato-san called us.

"Here." We heeded for the call.

"The mentioned names will be in for ASW battle. For the rest, they will do the surface battle. For the flagship, Hyuuga will be the flagship for Anti-submarine fleet and Fusou will be the flagship for surface battle fleet. Any objections?" Nagato-san asked. We don't answer as a sign of agreement.

"All of you will be equipped with necessary equipment, depending on your fleet. Work together, don't lose any radio contact with each other, always discuss if something happened, and don't get ahead of yourself. Small mistake can cost all of us dearly. Sortie will start at 1500. Is there any question?" Nagato-san asked. We didn't say anything as a sign of understanding.

"That's all. Dismissed!" Nagato-san commanded and then we left the room.

The first thing I did was checking my phone. It's 14:00. There's only one hour left, so I decided to eat again and maybe take a dip in the dock. Well, the training consumed quite a lot of my energy and hell, my body fees like jelly! More like boneless chicken, actually. Because I felt my bone's there, but I feel that it can be pulled out anytime soon. Like seriously, sailing is scary.

"Yuudachi-chan, Mutsuki-chan, want to go eat with me in Mamiya-san's café?" I invited both of them.

"I'm in!" Mutsuki-chan said with excitement.

"Me too, poi!" Yuudachi-chan said even more excited than Mutsuki-chan.

we went to the café. There, I saw not too much people actually. There's some of Kagerou-class, more specifically Kagerou-chan, Amatsukaze-chan, and Yukikaze-chan. There's also Ryuujou-san, Zuikaku-san, Maya-san, and Choukai-san. They are chatting with their sister ships, except Ryuujou-san and Zuihou-san.

"Welcome, Fubuki-chan, Mutsuki-chan, and Yuudachi-chan! Can I have your order?" Mamiya-san greeted us.

"I will take the tonkotsu ramen." Mutsuki-chan said

"Um…eto…..Maybe some tonkatsu is good, poi." Yuudachi-chan said.

"Hamburg steak was fine." I said.

"Coming right up!" Mamiya-san said and went to the kitchen. We decided to sat at the table near Ryuujou-san and Zuikaku-san. When we're waiting for the food, I saw that both Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan are playing with their phone. I saw took a glimpse on what Yuudachi-chan opened and….it's look like she's chatting with someone. I looked at the contact name, and it said 'Shiratsuyu-class'. So, each class has their own group chat, huh? I will ask Shirayuki-chan or Miyuki-chan whether Fubuki-class has one or not. Not that it's mandatory, but chatting your sisters, or sister ships in my case, feels very nice, you know?

Me, who decided to be an Obaa-san, decided to enjoy the surrounding. This place is quite nice in some particular hour. Well, It's a café, but it's more like a restaurant in the busy hour. Every Kanmusu has their own time to eat there, but the times that this café are guaranteed to be full is at 1300, the time school finished and lunch hour for many Kanmusu, and 1800, dinner time for many of Kanmusu. Aside from those hour, the café is pretty much a normal café.

Because I decided to do nothing, I looked at my surrounding and I saw all the Kanmusu there have a smartphone. Especially Kagerou-chan and her sisters, they looked so active with their phone! Sometimes they laugh, sometimes they looked sad, and sometimes they look excited. Okay, if I continue this any longer, I might really become an Obaa-san!

Got nothing to do, I finally decided to open my phone and looked for some apps. While browsing for apps, I heard Zuikaku-san and Ryuuhou-san chat.

"Zuikaku-senpai, can I trade my Fighter Model 52 with your Reppuu for three days?" Ryuujou-san asked her.

"Absolutely not!" Zuikaku-san rejected "And why you need those Reppuu? Your fighter training level is already better than mine anyway."

"Come on!" Ryuujou-san begged "I need those Reppuu, so I can win my bet against Junyou. She will give me a 1000¥ .jp gift card if I can get my hands on Reppuu, Shiden Kai 2, or Fighter Model 62 tomorrow. If not, I have to pay her for her alcohol! I will ask her to split it into 500¥ each and I will give you one. Sounds good?"

"No." Zuikaku-san rejected her again "It's Junyou we're talking about! I already lost Type 97 Torpedo bomber when I went to my first sortie because she borrowed it! She gave my bomber back the day after I went to sortie. Because of that, Shoukaku-nee got lightly damaged and Kaga-senpai said "As expected from 5th Carrier Division." Seriously, what the hell with that woman?!" she said with her tone filled with anger. But why I sense some….self-disappointment in it?

"Tch!" Ryuujou-san clicked her tongue and said "Fine, I still got something that can make you give your Reppuu to me."

Curiosity took over me, so I opened my phone camera and turned the front camera on. I tilted it a bit until I can see Zuikaku-san's face and Ryuujou-san's back. Sometimes, I tilted it back to my face to avoid suspicion. Zuikaku-san, Ryuujou-san, please forgive me for intruding your privacy!

I saw Ryuujou-san opened her phone. Then she opened an app. I can't see what she opened, but, she immediately gave a look on her phone screen to Zuikaku-san. And from the camera, I saw Zuikaku-san face redden and her body tensed up. Wait, is she blushing?

"How about this?" Ryuujou-san asked, confidence filled her voice. I saw Zuikaku-san's face filled with embarrassment and her eyes keep twitching, like she's in denial. What are she looking at? And what is it? Wait, what am I talking about?

Decided to stop, I turned off my camera and my phone. And less than a minutes, I heard Zuikaku-san's voice, filled with embarrassment.

"A-alright, alright, I get it! Let's get this over with!" Zuikaku-san said with not too loud voice.

"I know this will come neat someday!" Ryuujou-san said happily. So, we can exchange our equipment? I didn't know about that!

I decided to ask Mutsuki-chan about it "Mutsuki-chan?"

"Yes, what is it, Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki-chan asked.

"Can you explain how we can exchange our equipment? It doesn't have to be right now."

"Sure, I will show you how!" Mutsuki-chan said "I will tell you after you open your phone."

While pulling out my phone, I thanked her "Thank you for your time, Mutsuki-chan!"

"It's alright. We're friends right?" Mutsuki-chan said and smiled a bit.

After I pulled out my phone, Mutsuki-chan asked me "Are you ready, Fubuki-chan?"

"Yes, Mutsuki-sensei!" I said jokingly. She laughed a bit.

"In your phone, look for an app called 'Kanmusu Program' and open it" She instructed me.

I browsed my phone for a bit. And there it is, in my 'Utilities' folder. I opened it and the program loaded. And then I saw 'Switch to Private Server' button.

"Then?" I asked her to continue.

"Press the 'Switch to Private Server' button."

I pressed it. And then, my front camera immediately turned on.

"Why's my camera on?" I asked her.

"It's for face recognition. Move the phone until the camera can see your whole face." She said and practiced it. I followed her and put my phone quite far until it can see my face. And then, my front camera turned off and 'Please Wait for Face Recognition Process….' Appeared in front of my screen. After around 10 seconds, it's replaced by 'State Your Identity'

"Now, it said to state my identity." I said to her.

"For that, press the mic button and tell them about your full identity, including ship classification, and your Division." She said.

I looked at my phone and pressed the mic button. And then I said "Destroyer Fubuki, 1st of Fubuki-class, from Torpedo Squad Three.". after saying that, the phone showed the loading screen. After 10 seconds, it said 'Access Granted' and then on my screen, half top of the screen was occupied by my identity, while on the lower half, there're 6 tiles. The top left said 'Contact List', the top right said 'Balance', middle left said 'Schedule', middle right said 'Equipment', lower left said 'Notifications and Message' and lower right said 'Log out'.

After she finished to log in, she continued.

"Now, select the 'Equipment' and choose 'Exchange'"

I selected the 'Equipment' and then I saw 3 selections 'Exchange', 'Request' and 'Maintenance'. I selected the 'Exchange'.

"Wait for it to scan anyone in radius of 10 meters that compatible with your rigging."

After around 15 seconds, a list appeared. There's only one name there, obviously, and it said 'Mutsuki, 1st of Mutsuki-class, Torpedo Squad Three.'

"Select the name of with whom you want to exchange with."

I selected her name and then 'Waiting for Approval' appeared in front of my screen. She tapped at her screen and then the screen changed.

On top half of the screen, there're profile for both of recipient and on the lower half, there're 4 tiles. Top left is 'Your Equipment(s)', top right said 'Her Equipment(s)', lower left said 'Your Offering', and the lower right said 'Her Offering'. Well, because Kanmusu can only be a girl, I think they decided to set it to 'her' rather than 'her/him'.

"Select 'Your Offering' and choose what will you give. In this example, we will use the 61cm Triple Torpedo Mount."

I selected the 'Your Offering' and chose '61cm Triple Torpedo Mount'. After that, it went back to Exchange menu. And then, I saw '61cm Triple Torpedo Mount' on 'Her Offering'. Then, on the middle of top half of the screen, appeared 'Accept' or 'Decline'.

"Select the 'Accept' button and then re-confirm the equipment you want."

I pressed the 'Accept' button. And then, a re-confirmation screen appeared. I pressed 'Accept' and it went to loading again. After around 10 seconds, it said "Exchange Success" and below that, there's 'Back' button.

"Ah, so that's it. Thank you again, Mutsuki-chan." I thanked her again.

"Hmph!" I heard a pout voice. Uh oh, must be Yuudachi-chan. Before I even can apologize, Mutsuki-chan already ask for an apology.

After a light banter happened, our food finally arrived.

"Here you go!" Mamiya-san said and put the dish on the table.

"Woah!" I said impressed. Even after few days of my commissioning here, I still impressed by how good Mamiya-san's food look. Those beef looked very good, the sauce is enough for my liking, and there's a melted cheese on top of the beef! Seriously, I feel a riot inside of my stomach!

"Itadakimasu!" We said and then eat. While we ate, we chatted a bit. I really enjoy time like this. A time before we face the storm together.

We still got some submarines to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's All Started from Small Thing

Connected

* * *

 **Fubuki's POV**

After resupplying, we headed to the shipyard. After a while, Mutsuki-chan called me.

"Fubuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan, you can go to the shipyard first." She said.

Yuudachi-chan said "Okay~." And so do i. but I can't help but to ask if there's anything wrong or if she want to do something, so I decided to ask her.

"Is there something wrong, Mutsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"I have something to do, so I will catch up with you two later, okay?" Mutsuki-chan said with a smile. But, something's telling me that she's hiding something from both me and Yuudachi-chan. I don't know, maybe it's just my guts feeling, but I have a guess that's she's really hiding something.

"Alright, see you later." I said to her and waved my hand.

"Later, poi." Yuudachi-chan said.

And then we parted away. When we turn left, she ran to the right. I wonder, where does the road lead to?

I asked Yuudachi-chan "Yuudachi-chan, where does that road lead to?"

"Oh, that road, poi? It leads to the garden, poi." She said. Wait, there's a garden?

"Garden? Why nobody told me about this garden?" I asked her. Is there something with this garden?

"Ah….that's because….we kinda forget about them, poi." She said and smiled sheepishly.

"You forget about them? Why?" I asked her again.

"Well….it's kinda become Kongou-class' garden, more specifically, Kongou-san's, poi." She said. How is this related to Kongou-san and her sisters? And if I remember correctly, did I ever see Kongou-san in person? I did see her in the Kanmusu list, but I think I never see her in person before.

Again, curiosity raised again inside my mind, so I decided to go there. But, before I go, let's check the time and…we still got 30 minutes before our sortie begin. Do we have enough time?

"How long It will take from here to that garden?" I asked her.

"Um…around 5 minutes, poi. You want to go there?" She asked me. Well, I do want to go there, but somehow, I feel like going alone there.

"Yes, I do. You can go to shipyard first, Yuudachi-chan." I said to her. Nothing personal here, Yuudachi-chan, I swear!

"I knew it! You and Mutsuki-chan want to do something that only both of you know and left me alone, poi!" She said and pouted! Uwah, She's not happy!

"It's not like that. I just want to see that garden, I swear! And please, don't misunderstand this! there's nothing between me and Mutsuki-chan!" I pleaded. Please, I don't have anything to hide from you!

"Uuu, both of them are hiding something from me, poi. Why do they have to left me alone clueless, poi?" She sulked. UWAH, PLEASE DON'T SULK! IT MAKES ME FEEL REALLY GUILTY!

"Uwah, don't cry! How about I promise you something?" I said to her. Please, accept this!

"Really, poi?" She said with her face glowing with hope.

"Yes, I do." I said to her.

"Um…How about we go to the city next week?" She said to me.

"Okay." I said to her. Well, that was easy. But, hold on "Are we allowed to go outside from the base?"

"No, we aren't, poi." She said casually. Wait, what!? So, why did she even asked me to do that!?

"What!? But how can we get out? There must be some kind of consequences if we get caught escaping from base, right?" I asked her. No, she can't be serious…

"Hm, I never get caught before, but I heard that you have to go to an expedition, poi." She said. Why the consequence is so low? Not that I want more, but a punishment from escaping the base is an expedition is just strange. This expedition must be different from normal expedition.

"What kind of expedition?" I asked her.

"I think it's the 80-hours expedition, poi. I don't really know the detail because I never did it, poi." She said. WHAT!? AN 80-HOURS EXPEDITION!? 3 WHOLE DAYS WORTH OF SAILING!? NOPE! NOT WORTH IT!

"That's ridiculous! Can we do something less extreme than that, Yuudachi-chan?" I asked. Please, I'm still bad at sailing, so go easy on me, Yuudachi-chan!

….

….

Wait, why she didn't answer my question? Is she ignoring me? And where's- UWAH, SHE'S SULKING AGAIN! AND WHAT IS SHE DOING CROUCHING ON THE NEARBY GRASS!?

"Uuu, I just want to show Fubuki-chan what's it like in the city and outside the base, poi. I just want to be a good friend like Mutsuki-chan by showing her something. But I guess, she only will go if she's with Mutsuki-chan. Am I missing something here, poi? Am I not good enough, poi?" UWAH, SHE'S SULKING EVEN MORE! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT!? I'M NOT INTERESTED IN MUTSUKI-CHAN IN THAT WAY! AND WHY IS SHE WRITING "SOBBING" ON THE GRASS!?

"Okay, I get it! I will go with you!" I said to her.

"Really, poi?" she looked at me with puppy eyes. There's no way I'm gonna say no to that.

"Yes, I do. So, stop sulking, okay? I can't stand to see my friend sad." I said to her.

"Okay!" She said and then smiled. Really, she's so sensitive. But, that's what make her Yuudachi-chan, I guess.

"Thank goodness." I said and then sighed in relieve. I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but if this can make her happy, it's worth it. Wait, what am I doing this for? Oh yeah, the park. I just remember.

"So, can I go to that park?" I asked her.

"alright, poi. I will go to shipyard first, poi." She said.

"See you in the shipyard." I said to her and waved my hand.

"Okay, poi." She said and then started to walk while humming. Wow, she's really sensitive. Is she that happy or what? Did I do something that can make her like that?

Okay, now that's done, let's go. There's only one way, so I'm going to follow the road.

….

….

And…. there it is, the garden. That was pretty straightforward and simple, compared to the other part of this base which are really huge and complex. I see the sign. Alright, let's see what the garden looks like a- HOLY HELL, IT'S HUGE! AND IT'S FULL OF COLORS!

Okay, this is RIDICULOUS. I take back what I said, this is grandiose! There's a western-style gazebo on the middle with square shape, surrounded by so many colors of flowers from different types. There are so many colors! And in the gazebo, there's a table and 4 chairs, they all looks so elegant and expensive with the white color! Really, why did Yuudachi-chan forget about this place? This place is amazing!

Wait, I think I saw something in that bush. Am I seeing stuff or there's someone with a pink hair in that bush? Let's see.

I walked toward the bush. I hope it's not a ghost!

*rustle* UWAH, IT'S MOVING! PLEASE, NOT A GHOST! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? OKAY, CALM DOWN. Let's approach it.

*rustle* IT'S MOVING AGAIN! AND IT'S GETTING CLOSER TO ME! PLEASE, IT'S JUST A CAT OR SOMETHING!

"*stand up* Gotcha!" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *drop to the ground*

"Tch, I thought it was Nagato-san who entered. Wait, who are you?"

WHA….WHA….WHAT IS THAT!? WAIT "A-Aoba-san?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you? Oh, are you the new destroyer, if I remember correctly, Fubuki-chan?"

"Y-Yes, I am." THAT WAS SCARY!

"Did I surprise you? sorry for that." She offered her hand to me.

"O-Okay." I took her hand and stood up. THAT WAS REALLY SCARY! WHY DID SHE POPPED OUT FROM THE GRASS LIKE THAT? WHY DID SHE HIDE IN THE BUSHES? IS SHE SOME SORT OF SECRET AGENT OR SOMETHING!?

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I-I want to look for Mutsuki-chan." I said to her.

"Oh, Mutsuki-chan? She's not here. If you want to look for her, she might be in the area at the dead end of the road." She said to me. Why did she go there? I mean, you don't walk to a dead end without any reason, right?

"Um…do you know what area it is?" I asked her.

"Ufufu, if you want to know, you have to do something for me later." Aoba-san said to me with her eyes looking at her camera and her hands stroking it. She's also grinning strangely. Is it just me or Aoba-san is radiating evil aura around it? I can feel my body shivered as I see her action. But, more than that, is it really worth to get some information about your friend in exchange of doing something that I might hate? …Wait, what am I thinking about? I made promise with Yuudachi-chan that might cause me an arm and leg. Why did I hesitate? If I can do something for my friends, I will do what I can.

"O-Okay, I accept your terms." I said.

"Wow, really? Everyone that asked me about something like this usually only take my offer if it's really urgent. Why did you take my offer so willingly?" She asked me and she sounds really surprised.

"Because….We are connected by so many thing. We're teammates, sister in arms, friends, and also people who got stuck in the same problem on the same time. I don't know what she thinks about me, but for me, my friends are really precious. So, I will do what I can to try to help her and also know more about her." I said confidently.

She looked really surprised, like she didn't expect my answer. And then she said "That's….not something I expected. Your answer makes me feel that I do something like this just for my own sake. Alright, this time, I will tell you. but, don't expect anything like this in the future, okay?" She said to me.

"Really? Thank you, Aoba-san!" I said to her happily. Really, thank you for doing that for me!

"This girl is too good for her own sake, really. She made me feel so guilty even after I did this for quite a while." Did she say something? "Okay, I'll tell you. That area is what we called cemetery." She said to me. What, a cemetery? Like, dead people's cemetery?

"A cemetery?" I asked.

"Well, that's what we called it. Actually, it's just a small area with a memorial monument." Oh no, this….is really a private problem. Mutsukui-chan must have gone a lot. This what make us different from normal people. Although so far, I never heard Kanmusu died because of her age or disease, Kanmusu death for some of us far more miserable because we only died in a way: sank by the abyssal. No more scuttling because it's the same meaning as killing your own friends, or worse, your own sister. And really, who wants to kill their own sisters because they are told to do that? Not only that, if a Kanmusu sunk, they just drown like they are already out of breath, and you can't do anything about it. That's what make it really hard to accept their death.

"Um….Did something bad happened to Mutsuki-chan in the past?" I asked.

"Well… Satsuki-chan and Yayoi-chan sank because of submarines ( **A/N: Really, no hard feeling to both of you, Satsuki and Yayoi-chan).** " She said to me.

"Ah." So that is it. I'm….really lost about this. losing two of your sisters is a really hard thing to accept quickly.

"Thank you for the information, Aoba-san." I said to her and bowed.

"It's nothing. Remember, no freebies next time!" She said to me, almost like she warned me.

"Okay, Aoba-san." I said to her. really, I will not know all of this if not because of her.

"Now, let me look for more information. See you, Fubuki-chan." She said and started to walk away. I hope she's not hiding in the bushes again!

"See you, Aoba-san." I said and waved my hand. And then, she disappeared from my sight.

I don't know what I'm going to do. This is really hard. Do I continue or just stop here and go to the shipyard? Ah, screw it! For now, let's walk to the cemetery first.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, LONG, LONG time no see. Brainstormed so much idea for this chapter. Not counting some research and personal problems. I'm really sorry if the battle scene is not good. I'm not too keen at making action scene and there are so many things about ASW battle that's just too complex for me. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It's All Started from Small Thing

Promise

 **Fubuki's POV**

...

…

And there it is, the dead end that Aoba-san mentioned. It's not that far from the garden, but if we count it from the shipyard T-junction, it's quite far. Anyway, now I'm here and that's the entrance. It's like the entrance to the garden, but without any door. Did Shiina-san design it this way? Somehow, I feel like she purposely did it and I also feel that this feel more natural. I don't know why, but I feel like the absence of the door make it more natural. Maybe because it's a 'cemetery' so people can access it any time they want?

Okay, that's enough about the door. Let's go to this 'cemetery', shall we? And why it is so bright when I see the entrance? It's like I'm going to a journey to unknown. Well, technically I know it's a 'cemetery', but why do I feel nervous about it? Maybe because I don't know what will be there if I enter the cemetery. And why it feels so cliché? Wait, why am I talking to myself again? I should just go in the first place!

Here I go to the cemetery and….

"Wow" I gasped in awe. I looked at my left. I'm directly looking at the ocean right now. The water is so clean, and there are a few islands. This looks really awesome. Let's see….Wait, is that Mutsuki-chan? And that's the monument?

In front of me, there's the end of the road. It's covered with wire fence. And behind the wire fence, I see a monument and a girl kneeling down. The monument is what can I say is 'simple', compared to the rest of the base. I's by no mean small. It is a square-shaped pillar with a writing in front of it that said 'For all Kanmusu that already passed away. Bless their brave souls and will so they can get to the heaven, where they belong to." Wow, what a deep sentence.

am I hearing something else or is Mutsuki-chan muttering something? I don't know what is she saying. The sound of the ocean is preventing me to hear what is she saying. I have to get closer to her, and slowly….

"…..ki-chan….." I'm starting to picking up her voice…..

"…bless her…." her sound is getting clearer…..

"…her work…" Just a bit more….

"And can come back safely" After hearing that, she stood up and…WAIT, WHY DID SHE STAND UP? WHY I CAN'T MOVE MY BODY!? WHY AM I PANICKING AT FIRST PLACE!?

"Fu-Fubuki-chan, what are you d-doing here?" She asked.

"H-Hi, Mutsuki-chan." I greeted her awkwardly. DAMN, WHAT AM I DOING, JUST GREET HER NORMALLY!

"H-How did you know this place? A-And why are you here?" She asked.

"I…I'm worried about you." I said honestly. I don't know for sure if I'm thinking this right, but, is her cheek quite red?

"O-Oh…so that's it…" She said a bit awkwardly. This is getting REALLY,REALLY AWKWARD RIGHT NOW.

Wait, I smelled something familiar….incense?

"Did you light some incense, Mutsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes, I did." She said and moved to my side. Ah, so that's where the smell come from. There's a small Shinto shrine on the lower part of the pillar and there's the Incense that Mutsuki-chan lighted up with it holder. It's very modest, but I see that it's used quite a lot because the incense holder has some of incense remains.

"W-Why are you here again, Fubuki-chan?" She asked me again. Why do I have a feeling that she's either nervous or anxious?

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, Mutsuki-chan. And to answer your question earlier, I asked Aoba-san." I said to her. I don't know why, but I managed to get the awkwardness out of the way.

"A-Aoba-san? You did go that far for me?" She asked with a hint of surprised tone in it. Okay, I better watch out before I ask information from Aoba-san because from Mutsuki-chan and Aoba-san reaction, apparently getting information from Aoba-san is something that you REALLY,REALLY don't want to do, except you need that information.

"Yes, I did. After I heard what happened to you, I decided to go for it." I said to her and then I laughed sheepishly "Well, to be honest, Aoba-san just told me without asking anything. I'm really grateful that she told me just like that, so I'm not really proud of myself about it." I said to her and then looked at her face. UWAH, WHY IS SHE CRYING!?

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong!? Is this something that I don't supposed to know!? If that, I'm really sorry!" I bowed my head down. UWAH, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? IS SHE UPSET ABOUT THIS?! IF IT'S THAT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, MUTSUKI-CHAN!

"No, I'm just happy that I met someone really caring like you." Eh? I looked at her face and i saw her wipe her tears off "Even though I really didn't do anything for you, Fubuki-chan, you do something that much for me. You are really kind."

"Nah, it's nothing, really." I said to her. I feel my heat warmed up. This is why I'm throwing myself into hell for Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan. Even though I know I can get into 80-hour worth of expedition, even though I know that I might have to do something really ridiculous for Aoba-san, if I can make my friends happy, it's worth it. To be honest, I don't know why I can go that far my friends. Maybe because I'm finally alive as human, unlike when I was still a ship? I do still remember the feeling when one of us sank. Although we were a ship, I still can feel the moment when the crew mourn, it's really a bad feeling. Even if they still fight bravely, I feel that a very small part of them feel the lost. Maybe that's what bring me to become like this? But I do feel that seeing them happy makes me happy.

Wait, what is Mutsuki-chan holding in his hand? that is…2 crescent moon emblems? Ah, Mutsuki-class emblem.

"What are those for, Mutsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"Hm?" She looked at the direction where I looked at "Ah, this? they are the emblem we made quite a while ago." She said and then looked at them. I saw her hand tighten firmly and I saw her eyes looking at them fondly. She's really a good sister/friend, is she?

"What did you make them for?" I asked her. Uh-oh I'm getting nosy here. I hope she doesn't mind my question.

"We made them on the end of the year. Strangely, there's no activity of Abyssal from mid-December to mid-January. One day, we decided to make some kind of sign for Mutsuki-class. Uzuki-chan gave an idea about the emblem of Mutsuki-class, and she said she wanted it "colorful like a rainbow, pyon!". So, we decided to ask Yubari-san to make 12 of them and turn the color to what we want." She said to me. I looked at the emblem again and they look really good. I wonder, do factory take order for something like this?

"Do the factory take order for making something like this?" I asked her.

"Ah, no. Yubari-san made this in the workshop near the factory. It's not too big, but the workshop is equipped with some machine. She did take order for something like this, but she's usually experimenting something." She explained. I don't know how many times I said about this, but a personal workshop? WITH YOUR OWN MACHINE? Shiina-san must be a high-ranked officer in the navy.

"So, that's that" I said to her.

"both Satsuki-chan and Yayoi-chan decided to match their own hair color. So, they go with yellow and lavender." She said and looked at them again. This must be taking toll on her emotions when she lost them. Every time she told me about them, her face looked sad. i…..i'm not going to continue to ask her. I feel like I just make Mutsuki-chan remember something that she doesn't want to. Maybe, back out from this is actually a right choice. But, I can never do that, after knowing something happened. But, I guess this is the time for me to walk out from this.

"The sortie that day gone horribly wrong. I heard that their job is to sweep the area and find out if there are any abyssal in that area." Eh, why is she telling me that? "They detected submarines near the area. They started to launch and deploy depth charges, while Zuihou-san and Junyou-san started to launch their seaplanes. And then, they heard planes being shot down. Then…..they realized that from the other side of an island…they got overwhelmed" Uh oh, this is getting really, really heavy right now.

"There was a Wo-class carrier from that other side….They tried to fight back…but odds are against them. Zuihou-san and Junyou-san equipment wasn't designed for air superiority, and the rest didn't do really well against planes….Dive bombers started to bombed them…torpedo bombers dropped their load….chaos happened here and there….their fleet tried to escape while avoid bombardment here and there…Junyou-san and Zuihou-san got heavily damaged….Hibiki-chan and Akatsuki-chan also got damaged…and….Satsuki-chan got her engine damaged, while Yayoi-chan got one of her propeller damaged….they both already got hurt badly….they tried to escape…but…"

"But?" I asked that. OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I DOING!? WHY YOU HAVE TO ASK ABOUT THEM!? IN THIS TIME!? UWAH! FUBUKI, YOU ARE REALLY AN IDIOT!

"We never knew their fate until now. According to Zuihou-san. She heard that planes were diving into the smoke that caused by the battle. But, Akatsuki-chan said that the sonar pinged faster, so there's also a chance that submarines got them. Either way…they're lost…" She said and then…UWAH, SHE'S STARTING TO TEAR UP!

"Why…Why are you telling me this, Mutsuki-chan?" I asked. OKAY, I'M OFFICIALY THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THIS WORLD! GREAT FREAKING JOB, FIRST OF FUBUKI-CLASS, FUBUKI! NOW, YOU ARE OFFICALY AN IDIOT! WATASHI WA BAKA DESU!

"That's….that's because I think about you as someone important to me…even after just a few days….those day have been fun with you…I got a new roommate…I got a new squadmate… I can see my friends get awed by showing you the base…you pulled the prank that's annoying, but it's also one of the happiest moment I get until now….and now…here you are, worrying for someone like me, going through problems, because you are worried about me…you are really someone precious to me…I know my life will never be same without both of them….but, you make me feels really happy…I'm really glad to know and meet someone like you." And then she smiled. Finally, after the angst and bad flashbacks, she finally smiled again. I…I'm at lost here.

"I think you are better than me, Mutsuki-chan. you can hold the feeling without getting it to interfere with your activity. You are a good older sister. You are also really kind to someone new like me. You are a really good person, Mutsuki-chan." I'm not as helpful as she thought. I'm not someone who really can make someone that happy. But here she is, saying things like that. She's the one who's stronger, not me. But after she said that, I know something certain. "*hug* but, if you really think about me like that, looks like I have something to do. And that's to go back safely."

"F-Fubuki-chan?" She stammered a bit, may be she's surprised by my action? But, this moment is way too precious for me to just shrugged it off like a joke.

"I promise to you, I will go home with you, Yuudachi-chan, and the rest safe and sound. That's my promise for you, okay?" I said to her and intertwined my pinky finger with her.

Then, she smiled and said "Okay! But, if you break your promise…."

"I have to swallow a thousand needles?" I interrupted her.

"No, you have to treat me parfait for a week, okay?" She asked me. Well, I think it's a small price to pay.

"Deal." I said and then smiled at her. Wow, I don't think that not only I know about her problems, I also strengthen my bond with her.

"Looks like we have to go now, Fubuki-chan." She said and offered her hand. Well, what can I do?

"Let's go, Mutsuki-chan." I said to her. Now, we're heading to the shipyard, with our hands intertwined.

* * *

…

…

Now, we are in the shipyard and in process for armament. This looks normal so far. Wait, why is there a pair of earphones? Am I supposed to wear this?

"It's a sonar system, poi. We usually only wear on either side because it can interfere with communication between ships, poi." Yuudachi-chan said to me. She used it on her left ear. Well, left ear is our primary ear, so it makes sense.

Is this just me, or the rigging just got a bit heavier? Not that much though. I think it's just me. Wait, the arms are installing something on my wrist. Is it…. a display? Looks like it's powering on right now and…Yup, it's a display. AND IT'S SO COOL! Ah, so that's why I feel my rigging got a bit heavier. From the display, it showed that they installed a Y-gun depth charge projector and put some deployable depth charges. They're located on a square-shaped extender below the chimney. the display shows what I'm using right now.

"Open your palm." It's said on the screen. I opened my palm and…Oh, it shows all of your equipment! Right now, I have active sonar, Y-gun depth charges projector, and depth charges. On the top of screen, it said 'open the palm to go back to main menu'. I'll figure this out later.

Okay, now that's my equipment. Now, let's wait Hyuuga-san to finished her arming. Us, destroyers, do have some difference when we're arming. But, only some of destroyers has different arming style. Unlike us, every other class usually has an obvious difference or more from each other. Like this one, Hyuuga-san and Ise-san has their rigging installed with machines. They got their bridge and chimney installed on their back. After that, they got their 35.6 cm dual mount installed, two for each side. After that, they got their flight deck installed on their left arm, after that, they installed the armor plate. For all classes, except destroyers, many of them don't have to install other footwear. Their usual footwear doubled as a part of rigging.

* * *

"ASW Fleet, ready to sortie!" Hyuuga-san announced. Hyuuga-san is launching right now. After that, followed by Ise-san and then Mutsuki-chan, me, and Yuudachi-chan. Okay, now it's Ise-san's turn. Please, let us finish our job safely and we all can go home. Now, here we go…Okay, slow and steady. I'm sailing right now. I don't know why, but why do I feel this is easier to control than before? It's like I started to get a grip on controlling. I guess I can browse the display right now?

Okay, there are some options. It shows off my whole body and where the location of the equipment is. So that's why I don't hear a ping, because my sonar is turned off. Let's turn it on…Yup, now it's turned on. There's the ping. Okay, turned it off…done. Go back to main menu and there's 2 more options, Y-gun depth charges projector and deployable depth charges. Will test it later.

"ETA 15 minutes to the waypoint." Hyuuga-san announced. Okay, so far, it's been okay. I'm not slipping like last time. Running at full speed. Maybe if there isn't any sort of really crazy maneuver, I will be okay.

"Fubuki-chan." Ise-san called me "I heard from Yuudachi-chan that you still have some trouble in maneuvering and sailing. Just make sure you're safe, okay? We can lose enemy's position, but we can't lose you, okay?" She said. Wow, coming from Ise-san? That Ise-san who I heard is clumsy, lazy, and sometimes said most outrageous thing, including that Shiina-san is a fujoshi? I'm glad that I have such a good senior. And I'm also glad to have a friend that cares for me, like both Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan.

"Hai." I said to her. I don't want to fail them, especially both Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan.

"ETA 5 minutes!" Hyuuga-san announced. Both Hyuuga-san and Ise-san are launching their seaplanes right now. I guess now is the time for sonar. Sonar…on.

*PING* There it is. Now, we're sailing slower than before. This is getting really tense. We might have eyes from above, but still, ASW is a job that a destroyer has to be a specialist with.

"Status report." Hyuuga-san said to us.

"No signs of submarines." I reported.

"Same here."

"Nothing's out of ordinary, poi."

"Fairy reported no sighting."

"Copy that." Hyuuga-san said.

*PING**PING*PING* Wait, is this…!

"Incoming torpedoes, port side!" I announced. Oh no, the battle started now!

"Evasive maneuver!" Hyuuga-san announced. Okay, turn left…dodged that one.

"incoming, bow side!" Mutsuki-chan announced.

"Astern, poi!" Yuudachi-chan announced. Oh no, this may get rough…

Here they come…dodged them. Looks like the whole fleet is still okay.

"Line abreast formation! Use the depth charge projector!" Hyuuga-san announced. Okay, here we go. Main menu, depth charges projector, on. Okay, there is two options, either for starboard or port side.

*PING**PING* port side!

"Launching depth charge, port side!" There! Now, wait for 15 seconds for the depth charge to reload.

"Starboard!"

"Port side, poi!"

"Astern!"

*PING**PING**PING* dodged this, dodged that…

*BOOM*

"Target hit!" I announced. Checking the sonar…"One down!"

*BOOM*

"I got one, poi!" Yuudachi-chan announced.

"Fairies said that there's still at least 3 submarines in this area." Ise-san said.

"Order the planes to bomb them if they aren't deep enough. Mutsuki-chan and Fubuki-chan, follow them. Keep an eye on them. If possible, launch some depth charges. Our planes will support you." Hyuuga-san ordered.

"Hai!" we're splitting from the fleet. Sonar, on. Depth charges, check.

"Let's do this, Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki-chan said.

"Let's go!"

Okay, last known position are somewhere around here. We're heading there now.

*BOOM*

"Looks like the planes got one of them." I said.

"Let's check!" Mutsuki-chan said.

We're approaching the location. And…another down.

"We got one again!" I said.

"Let's check around here and those islands!" Mutsuki-chan said.

"Okay!" I said.

Sweeping this area…nothing. Alright, moving to near those islands.

*PING**PING**PING*"Incoming torpedoes!" dodged that.

"Launching depth charge!" Mutsuki-chan said.

Sweeping the area…*BOOM*

"Got one!"

"Hyuuga-san, we took out 2 of them. Anything happens there?"

"We got another one here. Yuudachi-chan is sweeping the area, and so far, no enemy detected."

"Copy that. We will sweep the area to find out any enemies left." I said.

Sweeping…wait, something is coming at high speed!

*SPLASH**SPLASH* WAIT, WHAT!?

"Incoming!" I said. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HE….OH MY GOD, WE ARE LITERALLY BEING RAINED BY ENEMY'S SHELLS!

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled. WHAT IS THIS KIND OF RAPID FIRE!? I JUST SAW THE GLIMPSE OF IT, AND IT HAS LIKE 10 GUNS!

*BAM**BAM*"Kya!" 4 SHELLS HIT MY RIGGING! OH NO, THIS IS GETTING REALLY BAD!

"Are you okay, Fubuki-chan?!" Mutsuki-chan asked me.

"Just keep dodging!" I said to her. *BAM* ANOTHER HIT! MUST…KEEP RUNNING!

"Hyuuga-san, we're being attacked by unknown abyssal. Presumably a light cruiser. We need fire-" *BAM* UWAH! ONE PROPPELER DOWN! I'M LOSING SPEED!

"Fubuki-chan!? Status report!" Hyuuga-san yelled from the other side.

"I still can hold it. But Fubuki-chan got hit on her leg and one of her propellers are down! She's constantly losing speed!

"We're searching that area now!"

*BAM**BAM**BAM* I'm getting hit! i'm losing…speed….torpedo tubes….destroyed….what….is that…..abyssal….

"FUBUKI-CHAN!"

"I'm…..okay…..just need….to beach on an island…"Island…..i just need to beach….and I will be safe….

Wha…..Why…she's helping me?...Why now?...i just need to beach….

"We're not going home without you, Fubuki-chan." Ah…..Why did I forget….even though…we promised…you are an amazing person….Mutsuki-chan…

"Here you go. Be a good girl, okay?" Ha….Even in time like this….

There….she go…what an amazing person she is…..now….i'm sure that…..she's a strong person….unlike me….for that….i have to survive…

*PING* no….

*PING* Please no…..

*PING* I'm sorry, everyone…

*PING* See you all in the afterlife…

* * *

*BOOM*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's All Started from Small Thing

Death

* * *

 **Hyuuga's POV**

"We're searching that area right now!" I yelled on. What the hell is attacking them!?

"Everyone, full speed to the waypoint! No time to waste!" I commanded. What the hell is that!? Even from here, I can hear that shells literally raining them! Oh no, I can sense that Yuudachi can break down at any moment now!

"F-Fubuki-chan…" Yuudachi-chan said in the faint voice. Crap, no other way out except to use that!

"Yuudachi, focus on the mission. They're counting on us!" I yelled at her. please, let her be frantic at this moment!

"H-Hai!" She said frantically and sped up immediately. I know I'm the worst, silently threatened my own teammates and make her go frantic like a person chased by the devil himself, not mentioning that I put her mind in totally unstable state. But, this is all I can do if Yuudachi really want to help them! God forsake me and my whole life, I have to do this. No, I don't want to see any of my comrade sunk anymore…

"Fairies spotted the enemy. They're consisted of unknown class of abyssal, but they reported that it is some kind of light cruiser!" Ise said to me. Okay, confirmed that they're light cruisers.

"Let's get them! Yuudachi, go check the location where the fairies were! They should not be that far from the last location! Don't engage the enemy if you spotted them!" I commanded.

"Heading there now, poi!" She said and then turn to right, while avoiding open water.

"Ise, how long before we reached enemy's position?" I asked her.

"Can't confirm the exact location. All of our planes are being shot down! Fairies reported that the ship has a lot of dual purpose guns!" Ise said to me. Did I ever hear a light cruiser class abyssal with many dual purpose guns?

"Let's head to the location! They're light cruisers, so we can take them once we spotted them!" I commanded.

"Let's go!" She said. Please, let them be safe!

* * *

 **Yuudachi's POV**

"Fubuki-chan, please be safe,poi…" I said in faint voice. I don't know what's going on. I thought this all will end well…I thought we all will get home safely…I thought that none of us have to stay in the dock… I thought that this will be just another operation….

"Fubuki-chan…" I said her name again. I don't know why, but I like her name. even though her name means blizzard, she doesn't really live up to her name. actually, she's the opposite of her name. She is a warm, friendly person. Really, she doesn't live up to her actual name which means only destruction and sadness. she has a gentle smile like a breeze in autumn. She has gentle and caring personality, like a snow in the winter. She's hardworker with a spirit like a blazing hot sun in the summer. And she's as beautiful as a sakura petal in the spring. All of them makes my heart want to burst out and say that she's the best person I met in my life.

I have heard people said that I'm really sensitive. I even managed to make some people annoyed by me. But not Fubuki-chan. Even when I act so selfish that I regret for what I've done, Fubuki-chan never protested, even just a bit. Even after I basically used her kindness for my own will, she doesn't protest. Especially the promise I made with her. I still remember that my heart and mind conflicted. My heart wanted to keep pushing, but my mind said that she will hate me sooner or later. I don't like to remember even a second when I forced her to go to the city with me. I know that's wrong to do something like that and I wanted to stop. But, she still said yes about it. I was shocked to hear that. After we parted away, I feel my heart start to pound faster, and I made a swear to myself.

I will never let her go.

I want her to makes everyone feels happy. I want her to spread that smile that can reassure everyone. But, in my deepest mind, I want her to be with me forever. I want her to keep smiling for me. I want her to do anything just for me. I want her…to stay beside me.

"Yuudachi-chan!" I heard someone's calling me from far away. Ah, it's Mutsuki-chan!

"Where's Fubuki-chan, poi?" I asked her from here.

"Behind the island!" she said. She's pointing on that island. What is she doing on that island? Whatever, let's go there!

"Heading there, poi!" I said to her. Mutsuki-chan got pretty beaten up. I can see her chimney got hit by shells. Not only that, her clothes got torn pretty badly. My chest hurts a bit, but I'm relieved that she's still okay.

Okay, just a bit and….Oh no….

"Fubuki-chan…" No, no, no, no, no. What…happened…to her? Fubuki-chan is laying there…I see her clothes torn up, even worse than Mutsuki-chan…I saw her right leg bruised…she can't even move…What happened to you? WHO THE HELL CAN DO THIS TO YOU!?

"Fubuki-chan!" I called her. Please, just hold a bit longer! We can get through this! I will bring you back home! We all will bring you back home! I'm coming for you, Fubuki-chan! I still want to see you! I still want you to be my closest friend! I still want you…to love me!

Why is she smiling!? What's gonna happen!? PLEASE, KAMI-SAMA, KEEP HER-

*PING*

*BOOM*

No…

No...No…No…No…No

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT RIGHT NOW! NOT TO HER!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Sendai's POV**

We just finished the sortie. The enemy only consisted of 1 battleship, 2 heavy cruisers, and 2 submarines. Well, the last two was a bit challenging. But thankfully, we do have a decent enough equipment to destroy them.

"Good work for today~" Fusou-san said to us.

"Well, that was a bit surprising at the start." Jintsuu said.

"Yeah, fortunately, we all have seaplanes with us." Yamashiro-san said "And I even managed to impress Onee-sama~!"

"Your performance was really good. So, you deserved a compliment." Fusou-san said and then patted her head. Oh boy…

"Uwah, Onee-sama!" Yamashirso-san squealed like a little girl. This happens like almost every time we finished a sortie. Except when one of them got slightly damaged or worse, they always act like this. Well, at least we know that their relationship is as close as always.

"Good job for today." Ooyodo-san greeted us "Want to resupply? Or maybe some of you want to get to the dock first?"

"Naka-chan wanted to get to the bath first, so she can have a good skin!" Naka cheerfully said. Ah, Naka. Never stop to improve your performance, huh?

"Well, I'm hungry. Want to eat first, Jintsuu?" I invited her. This is like our to-do list. Naka always take a dip in the dock first, while I always take my food. Jintsuu is the one who doesn't have preferences.

"I think I might want my parfait first." Jintsuu said. Well, that means that she's going with me.

"Onee-sama, let's go to the restaurant first! I want to treat you something today!" Yamashiro-san said.

"Ara, how sweet of you, Yamashiro! I have to take you for your offer." Fusou-san said happily.

"Anything for onee-sama~" Yamashiro-san said. Well, I think that's the benefit for having not so many sisters. Sometimes, I just can't help myself but imagining if destroyers have that kind of relationship with each other, I'm pretty sure the lead ship will be spoiled non-stop. Plus, I also can't hold my giggle while imagining 9 of them called their lead ship 'Onee-sama'. It will be like the all-girls school from an anime that I watched!

"Headquarters here…copy that…over." Ooyodo-san said "Akashi, we need you here, right now!" Woah, what's going on?

"What happened here?" I asked her.

"You might want to see there…" Ooyodo-san muttered. What's there?...It's the ASW fleet. What's wrong with them?

"Look at who's Mutsuki-chan towing!" Jintsuu said to me. Woah, Mutsuki-chan got beaten up really bad. And towing? what happened to… oh my god!

"Fubuki-chan!" I screamed. Oh no, please don't tell me….no, please…not my teammate…

"Excuse us! Please clear the way!" Akashi-san and Yuubari-san shouted. Fubuki-chan….who did this to you?...

"Fubuki-chan! Fubuki-chan!" I know I'm freaking out right now, but I don't care, damn it!

"We have to get her to the medical center. She got a massive bleeding on her side!" Akashi-san said.

"While you patched her up, I will prepare the tools!" Yuubari-san said. And there she goes…

"Sendai?" Yamashiro-san asked me.

"I lost my appetite…" That's all I managed to say…I don't care what's happening around me…I just need to go to my room…

* * *

 **Few hours later…**

"So, how's she?" I asked Akashi-san. After weeping for few hours, I decided to strengthen myself.

"She's…barely alive, to say. We managed to restart her heart, but she's on coma now. No amount of time in dock can restore her condition. She might be alive, to say, but she might stay like that for really, really long time." Akashi-san said with a hint of sadness in it.

"I'm really sorry for that. I should have make something for this if I know this will happen." Yuubari-san said while bowing her head off.

"No, I also don't expect something like this. if you can keep her alive, there might be still a chance for her to wake up again, no matter how small it is." I said to her. To be honest, I might actually have lost all my hope. But I'm still holding my hope in that number, no matter how many point zero there is, there might be a chance.

"I want to take some fresh air first. See you later." I said to them.

"See ya."

"See you."

Now, let's head to outside of office building. There's a bench if I remember correctly, and a vending machine. And it's near the sea, so I can calm myself down a bit.

* * *

…

…

*CLANG* popped it open and *SLURP* ah, that hit the spot. And now, take a seat...there we go. As always, it's always beautiful at night. But today, something's off. I'll usually over the moon when It's night time. But not today…

"Fubuki-chan…" I muttered her name. As a squad leader, that mean that we're back to 5 persons again. But as a senpai… I just lost my kouhai. Not only that, she made both Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan a better person. Mutsuki-chan became more cheerful and she started to forget about Satsuki-chan and Yayoi-chan's death. Yuudachi-chan also became more tolerable person. Maybe she's still very sensitive about things, but she's becoming better at controlling herself. But now…they fall into deeper hole.

After Fubuki-chan was taken to the medical center, both Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan left immediately. Mutsuki-chan didn't even care that she was damaged pretty badly, she just went straight to somewhere and bam, she's gone. Yuudachi-chan went to their room because I heard crying voice from their room. Yeah, no kidding, Yuudachi-chan ACTUALLY CRIED, unlike the usual fake crying. When I'm alone in my room, her crying voice is like a banshee's moan to me. Every seconds I heard her cry, I feel a sadness that I never felt before. And when I met both of them, both of their eyes…they cried like they never cry before. But most importantly…that blank stare.

Did you ever thought someone like Yuudachi-chan, a childish, happy-go-lucky girl turned into a girl who can't even smile, has her usual carefree green eyes to blank, dull one? or even worse, turned a girl from someone who enjoyed her life by doing what all she wants and can, to a girl who locked her own room and cries? Or turn Mutsuki-chan from her usual warm and friendly demeanor to someone's even deader than a fish that's already out from water for 3 whole days? And not only that, in this few hours, she turned into a ninja. Nobody saw her for 8 hours. EIGHT FREAKING HOURS. I don't even know if she's in her room now! Fubuki-chan, what have you done to them? I never thought that you can make them do something like this until now.

But I guess, I can only pray to the Kami-sama so he will bring Fubuki-chan back. No, you can't go, Fubuki-chan. You have one job, and that is to wake up.

"Kami-sama, I don't know if this prayer will reach you or not. But I only ask you one thing, and that is to make Fubuki-chan come back to us. I don't want to see my kouhai and my teammates crying again. I want to see all of them smiling again. I want to see them with their own banter. I just… want to make them happy again. So please, Kami-sama, do something so they get what they deserved, and that is happiness."

I guess time to sleep now. I'm not in mood for night battle…


End file.
